


Big Boned Much?

by SprinklesJoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Horrible humans, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Human, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklesJoy/pseuds/SprinklesJoy
Summary: Y/N has her own problems to deal with when the Monsters of the surface have been forced into poverty. Humans are killing Monsters with Monsters having no real way of fighting back with out death of themselves. A city on the outside looks beautiful but the inside is a sewer. Y/N is college bound but at the same time...Skeleton bound...
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 95
Kudos: 216





	1. Jesus Christ- Prologue

You sat there on your bed as your family went into one hell of a fight once more. You can just imagine the spit flying at there yelling and bitching.

You groaned as you tried to cover up the yells and shouts with your music, blasting your headphones till your ears rang. You were so happy to be moving out tomorrow. 

You hated this town, this house, everything! Nothing but pain and misery lingered here in these walls. You curled up under your blankets as even the music didn't block out the shouts and yells.

Name calling, stomping, drinking, hitting, fighting, all the same, everyday since you were six. That was 12 years ago. You were grinding your teeth as you tried not to scream and go down stairs to yell at them for being a bad family.

You ended up standing up and throwing your pillow at your door before grabbing another pillow and screaming in it. You took a breath and screamed again. It let out some of your pent up anger and rage as your screams turned to whimpers.

Why did they have to fight? Why? You questioned before thinking about suffocating yourself with the pillow. No that wouldn't do anything...even tho they wouldn't hear you or care when your dead. 

"12 more hours" You whispered to yourself like a chant to a god. You wanted nothing more than to be free on the streets of the city 8 hours away. 

Monsters escaped from the mountain 2 years ago and you only got to watch from your t.v. You had mixed feelings but everyone in your family fought about it. 

You remember crying that day from your father throwing a glass vase at your mother but missed and hit you. Breaking on impact, you sobbed as your parent told you to suck it up before verbally abusing you with words.

You had to take out the glass in your head on your own as you were scared to drive to the hospital on your own from the pain. Your friend ended up taking you a couple days later and now you have scars you can feel on your skull from it.

A day to truly never forget indeed. You could have died and moved on, maybe even haunted your fucked up parents but nope. Your still alive...sadly...

You now had a growing passion for making art of all forms, from music, plays, writing, and even painting. You loved it all too much and had a talent for being creative as your friend would say. 

Your parents hated the idea of you going into college for art, making fun of you and calling you a failure at life. You wanted to be an orphan so badly...

It would bring you so much happiness and joy to be away from your bullies. But now you had a college waiting for you, a place calling you and a job ready for you. 

You can escape, like the monsters did! This is your mountain and your parents are the barrier! You need to be free and see the world as it truly is...You shivered at the uncomfortable feeling you got...Only your mountain and barrier hurt you, and **follow you**...

You didn't want them to visit you, or text you, or anything! You flinched out of your thoughts when a buzz under your thigh alerted you of a message. 

You moved to sit up picking up your phone to see your friend texted you. You smiled and looked at what she sent you and smiled more at the meme. 

You texted back a lol and she asked you how you were holding up. 

Y/N: Dead XP

Stargirl: Nooooo!

Y/N: sorry, go morn for me at grave

Stargirl: Can your gave be in my heart?

You laughed and shook your head at the cheesy pick up line, if you even call it that... 

Y/N: nope in a hole

Stargirl: That ain't a hole lota style

Your groaned at the pun but couldn't help but smile

Y/N: Bad pun, not funny

Stargirl: I thought it was punny

You frowned 

Y/N: No

Stargirl: Yes

You rolled your eyes as you laid back on your bed, your eyes drifted to the pillow you threw at your door...

Y/N: NO

Stargirl: :P U ready for tomorrow?

You snickered as you replied before getting up and going to pick it up. 

Y/N: Super ready

Stargirl: Your gonna love the city, and the monsters! Just be-careful, the city bites

You threw your pillow and sighed when hearing your parents shut up. Good. You got back to your phone and smiled as you ended up talking with your friend for the rest of the night. 

You passed out 2 in the morning but you were glad she has your back...


	2. Chapter 1: Hopeful Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving time!

You smiled as You loaded the last box in your car before going back inside your old family home one last time. You saw your father on the couch watching football as he drank his early morning beer. 

His beer gut showing a little to much than you wanted it to be as you went up stairs to your room. You heard your mother in your bathroom down the hall already setting up shop. 

Your frowned as you went into your now empty room, grabbing your bag of snacks and purse for the road. You looked around and smiled triumphantly.

"Good-bye shit hole!" You said proudly as you turned and left the room. You almost tripped down the stairs as you happily went to the front door. 

You smiled as you opened the door and turned into the house you weren't gonna miss

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" You yelled into the house. Your dad grumbled and you heard nothing from your mom. There still the same, sucky family.

You slammed the door and almost ran to your car to get the hell outta the drive way. You got in, quickly setting the bags next to you before starting up the car.

You laughed as you pulled out of the drive way and sped away in a rush. You whooped and hollered to yourself even if you felt a twitch of sorrow for not getting a single good-bye or I love you from your family. 

You sighed once you headed out of the small town and smiled a little as you started your road trip music. The feeling of escaping left you with energy to burn as you drove.

You had a long drive to go but it would be worth it to be in a new state, new city with new people. Yes your were a bit nervous but you had your long time friend to be there for you. 

Your friend had history with you as your father before marring your mother, who was already baring you, was a womanizer and had done many horrible things to break women's hearts. He got one women pregnant a mouth before he was gonna get married...

Things didn't turn out well as your mother found out a year later and kicked his ass. You found out that the child was born a year after you and many years later they called your dad, he promptly disowned them and cursed them.

So you ended up sneaking around your father and getting the kids contact, becoming pin pals and one thing lead to another. Friendship! Now you two talk almost everyday.

It was the first thing you did behind your fathers back that felt great! You tried doing more but it didn't end well as you would get caught.

Now you get to see her and go to a helluva nice college while working at a mall for local shops. You have to walk around all day and make sure no fights or illegal stuff goes down. 

You are a down grade of a mall cop, but they need people with monsters and humans fighting a lot...and well mall cops can be paid behind the scenes to look the other way...

You were a little over excited to see the mall and work there! So when you got the job you almost flipped out! 

It pays overly well and gives a good variety you want from day to day life, so whats better than being a mini mall cop? Most would say anything else but you were just fine with this job, you also were socially deprived so it would give you more skills!

After 4 hours of driving you stopped at a Hizza Put to pick up some good pizza! You smiled as you stretched your legs, bones popping as you sighed and walked into the small place. 

You looked around for any monsters but got your hopes crushed from no monsters. You wanted to know more about them...You stood in line to order as you thought of the monster history on the surface. 

They got there rights 6 mouths in and had completely different ID's than humans, the government issued new laws for the monsters as protecting others from genocidal rage from the race.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the grumpy women yelling at you to order, so you went and ordered two large pizza's and some pop to go. You then slowly crept away to sit down at there seats. The News was playing so you ended up watching while waiting.

"Monster Protesters On Rise?" You mumbled at you say the caption, Monster Protesters a growing? You were confused as you watched people get interviewed and talk shit about Monsters.

You over heard people talking around you about how Monsters should have stayed underground...You frowned and began to think of your own point of view on it. You had a gut feeling that you weren't with the monster haters as you didn't have a good standing from experience...so you just had to wait...

You jolted as you heard your name and you hopped up and grabbed your food before heading out. You hummed but the smell of your food got your stomach growling louder than your thoughts. 

You got in your car and started to eat before going back on the rode. You listened to your play list but had your mind wondering everywhere. 

When the monsters first came out the world went nuts. Especially how many monsters came out of the mountain. When you first learned how many you couldn't believe it, it was almost to 1,000! 

All of them stuffed into that mountain!? You felt bad for all of them...There were Five humans that became the monster ambassadors, and clans were assigned to each ambassador. 

You remembered the news about monster gold and the government taking there gold for citizenship. Then the Monsters Protested, the government took all there money away and left them to die on the streets. Monsters became the new rise in homeless.

Only some were allowed money but not all, you remember your friend saying once you moved out you should take care of some homeless monsters. You laughed it off then but now you were curious...

You glupped as you past the sign to A.E City, the logo saying "Were Monsters are Free to Roam". You sweat as you pulled into a busy street, you pulled out your phone and looked to were your apparent was. You took breath to keep calm as you drove and saw the big building. 

You saw a good parking spot and pulled in before getting out. You took the city air, the smell of baby powder mixed with old man hand cream. You shrugged it off before heading to check in. 

There was an old man and an old women happily chatting behind the counter as you walking in.

"Hello! I am Y/N, I got apartment 36-B?" You said holding your purse tight to you as the two smiled at you and nodded

"Hello Y/N, I didn't imagine you would be this pretty from over the phone" The old women said making you blush and rub your arm out of nerves. You didn't know what to say as the Old man got your key and handed it to you.

"T-Thanks" You said taking it before the two laughed sweetly at you before you scuttled off to the elevator, You quickly went in and pressed the fourth floor before sighing in relief at the doors closing.

You turned your focus on how your gonna get your shit into your apartment. You exited the elevator and went down the hall counting. 

"30....31...32...33...34...35...36!" You almost squealed before opening your new apartment up. You smiled and walked into a clean and fresh living room. You looked around before going to the small kitchen. 

You didn't mind the small kitchen so you went down the hall to the four rooms you had, Master bedroom, Office, and two extra for company! You loved the place already! 

You giggled and headed back out to get your stuff. In some way and some how you had to move all your crap, witch really isn't much but you were lazy...

You went into the elevator and went back out to your car before starting to unload slowly. You made 20 trips before taking a break. There should only be a couple more boxes left...you can do it! 

You were sweaty, tired and had a craving to nap...So after your break you finished, moving the last boxes in before laying on the couch and checking your phone.

You didn't have any texts but you did have two missed calls, One from your friend and the other from an unknown number. 

You called your friend as you laid on the couch sprawled out. She picked up almost Immediately.

"You there yet?" She asked and you let out a tired chuckle

"Yeah, just got done unpacking!" 

"Yay! Congrats! How does it feel young adult?" She said and you laughed 

"It feels like I ran away from home" you admit and you got a chuckle from her end

"Yeah, it'll feel like that for awhile, but now your free! Lets get together soon!"

"Yeah!" You said sitting up to kick off your shoes

"Until then, I'll let you get settled in, rest up, unpack, talk to you later!"

"Talk to you later!" You replied before she hung up. You smiled at your phone before throwing it on the couch and stretching out.

Time to unpack! You then slowly started to unpack your boxes...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans P.O.V

I rubbed my face as the king sent the weekly amount, with a message that he was sorry. I was growing desperate for my brother as no jobs were accepting his resume, Papyrus was have worse luck.

Each day would get harder as the shelter would be the only thing they had. Going back to the underground wasn't allowed anymore as humans were down there doing there own thing...Monsters were forced to deal with humans and there selfishness...

It was even worse when some Au's came into mine when the barrier broken but had malfunctioned...Now I had to deal with other me's...

Most of the others were able to get some sorta job, whether they liked it or not...We on the other hand are close to being homeless if it wasn't for the King...

I looked at my sleeping brother before sending out an help add...maybe someone will see this and help them in there time of need...If there is a person kind enough in this city to help...

Most of the others did the same...and still have no place but a small shelter they could barely afford...The human government cheated them out of a good life...now there screwed in more ways than one...

It was a battle that the Race of Monsters had to face and challenge. But for now they could only 

Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by:
> 
> "Six Skeletons and The Waitress" - Teutonic
> 
> "Three Girls and a Mansion of Skeletons" - Goldenwolf16/PawPrint18
> 
> Go read their works! Their amazing!  
> (This is also on Quotev)
> 
> And 
> 
> Have a Wounderful Day!


	3. Chapter 2: Monsters Of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, Crepes, and...Blueberry's...

You groaned as you woke to your phone alarm buzzing...wait you didn't remember setting an alarm...You groggily started looking for the stupid phone patting around tiredly in the bed. 

You found your phone and slowly opened your eyes to see someone calling you. You frowned before picking up and holding it to your ear

"Hello?" You said unsure your brain was up enough for this

"Good morning sleepy head!" Your friend greeted with a soft voice. You hummed a good morning as you shifted in your spot.

"I'm at a coffee shop down town and this morning there serving crepes...you want some?" She interested you with coffee. You nodded but forgot she couldn't see

"Coffee..." You agreed and she laughed. 

"I'll pick you up in 30 mins sleeping beauty" She said and you hummed as she hung up. You yawned and laid back down before realizing you only have 30 mins...

You took a deep inhale before scrambling out of your bed. Wait! 30 mins!? You quickly went to take a shower and get ready wanting to look like your alive at least for the meeting. 

You smiled at the quiet apartment as you took a shower, you got out and checked the weather on your phone. A little colder than normal so you'll bring a jacket. You got a cute shirt on and pants that were fit to your liking.

You smiled as you did a little bit of make up, just enough to hide the bags under your eyes. You smiled and got your bag, just in time with 5 mins to spare. 

Looking around before locking up and heading down. You always wanted to know what she looked like, she didn't like pictures or boosting about her looks so you always thought she kinda looked like you.

You exited the elevator to be greeted from the two old people behind the counter. You smiled and waved as they waved back. You'll need to get to know them when you have the time, they seem so sweet and kind.

You stepped out before looking around, your nerves going as you stood there worried you'll mess up or do something stupid. You started playing with your hair as you thought the "what if's". A stupid yet aggravating thing to do but it was in your nature.

You sweat and thought about cancelling as a grey car rolled up and stopped. You looked at the neat little car as the driver hopped out and smiled at you.

Your eyes stared back at you but the smile what neat an clean unlike your father or mother. Fluffy blonde hair gleamed in the morning...She was taller than you...

You didn't realize your mouth was open like a fish out of water. She came up to you and grabbed you, kidnapping a hug from you. 

She hugged tight but comforting as you returned the hug. Taking a deep smell in her sweater, Mint and a dash of Christmas?

You smiled before she pulled back

"Y/N? Right?" She said smiling. You could help but laugh

"Now you check? You could have been hugging a stranger!" You laughed she smiled more

"Strangers give the best hugs, besides you seemed to like the hug" She said and you chuckled

"So you go around hugging strangers?" You said crossing your arms before cocking your hip out.

"Yes, Yes I do" She said and smiled more as you looked at her shocked

"They could be dirty! Or have gross stuff on them!" You said wondering if she hugged any homeless hobos before now.

"So? It's the person getting the hug not the clothing they wear" She said before turning and waving you to get in the car. You rolled your eyes before following.

She got in as you did to, buckling up as you took a sniff of the new car smell mixed with a sweet cinnamon roll smell. You smiled as she laughed and drove off.

"How was the night?" She asked and you smiled 

"Amazing, no parents, no yelling, just a place that's all mine" You said relaxing as she chuckled

"I'm glad you like it, let's hope they stay away while your new life begins" She said and you nodded

"I hope" You said before your eyes caught a monster...You pressed yourself to the window to get a closer look, as it was a short skeleton at the cross walk. You couldn't believe your eyes, You scanned them quickly as the car started to drive past them. Blue jacket, black shorts, and pink slippers...

Ellie laughed as she saw you gawking at the monster out the window.

"Never seen a monster before?" She said and you shook your head

"They look so...out of this world..." You said quietly and she laughed

"It's alright, heard there made of magic, maybe that's why they look so cartoon-y" She said you watched them past by before you sighed. You wanted to draw them...

You regret not bringing your note book as you could have gotten a quick sketch of them. Now you felt like you lost the chance to...

The car parked and Ellie started to get out. You smiled as you joined her to head into the small coffee shop. It was packed but two out door seats caught your eye, so you quickly went and took a spot.

"I'll stay here, you can get the food" You said and she nodded

"Alright, I'll take a pic of the menu for you" She said as she went inside. You smiled and nodded as you got settled. You watched the busy street as people walked from place to place, cars went by and you found your eyes landing on a group of Monster Protesters.

You saw them waving signs and yelling at the people walking by. You frowned as you watched how mean and rude they were to humans walking by. You felt bad for the monsters having to put up with this shit...

Your phone buzzed and you looked at the pic Ellie sent you. You hummed at it was a good distraction as you send your order to her. 

You signed after as you looked around and saw two skeletons...You sat up as you quickly pulled out your phone again and opened up the note pad. It was something...

You took your finger and started to sketch the two out. A tall skeleton with a huge orange hoodie, honey in one hand and looking at their phone with the other. Green cargo shorts and unlaced shoes. Lazy smirk...You got done with that one skeleton before moving to the next.

Smaller, shorter than the other, blue bandanna, blue star's in the eyes...Grey shirt with blue pads on shoulders...blue boots and a passionate smile... The picture on your phone didn't look to bad as you made notes of the colors they wore.

You Jolted out of your thoughts to a crepe sliding in front of you. A coffee sat next to it.

"Hey werido, whatcha donin?" Ellie asked as you looked at the great looking food.

"Drawing..." You said before putting your phone aside and tried the crepe. You smiled and hummed in delight of it's fluffy fruity flavor. Ellie chuckled and started to eat with you as you two enjoyed the moment.

You drank some of the coffee as you sat there looking at Ellie eat her crepe as well. 

"So, what were you drawing?" She asked before taking another bite

"A couple of monsters I saw" You said before drinking

"Oh? With out their permission?" She said smirking and you frowned softly

"I'll ask them if I can keep it, If I run into them" You said before eating more

"Pfft, if..." She said and you rolled your eyes before both of you jolted from the loud shouts and yells. You looked around Ellie as she turned to see what was going on too.

The protesters were blocking The two skeletons you drew from crossing the street. They were loud and rude as hell to the monsters...The taller skeleton seemed to try and get the smaller away but the smaller started their way over to the threatening protesters. You gulped as you two watched the scene play out....

Your gut twisting as if you were watching a movie, you wanted to yell at the smaller monster to get away from them...The taller seemed panicked as they tried harder to get them away, pulling and tugging at the smaller. The protesters yelled louder at the two as the smaller grew closer...

The smaller skeleton went up to the protesters, as if not afraid of them at all and started to talk to them. The taller monster quickly pulled him away but a couple of protesters reached out and grabbed the smaller, yanking the bandanna off the smaller. The protesters then began to run after the taller monster, who was still trying to get the smaller away.

The taller was grabbed and pushed at while still pulling on the smaller, the pushing became a dog pile as they were tackled to the ground by four protesters. You stood up with a gasp as you didn't realize your eyes were tearing up. 

Your body shaking as you wanted to do something, but your body was frozen in place, your voice gone as you were stuck to being a witness to the monsters being punished for there freedom...

The smaller was hit over the head with a glass bottle, it breaking and so did the smaller's skull...The taller summoned bones from the ground around the smaller and used his magic to get the humans off him. The smaller held his bleeding head as he was pulled closely into the taller's arms. 

The two disappearing into thin air in seconds. The crowd of protesters getting up and looking around before they began yelling and shouting that monsters attacked them...Some acting hurt or scared...you were shaking softly at what you just watched...

"Y/N?" You jumped out of your trance to Ellie looking to you with worry. She moved quickly to hug you as you cried...

"Hey...it's okay...it's okay..." she cooed holding you close as you cried at the scene replying in your head...you questioned humanity...what happen just now...was horribly wrong...You cried in her arms as you trembled. 

It took you a while before calming down. You didn't feel good enough to eat anymore...Ellie packed up the food to go and you and her got into the car to head back...You sat in silents before the blue bandanna rolling down the street in the wind caught your eye. 

"Stop the car!" You shouted and she slammed on the breaks, with out a thought you got out and ran to grab it. You took it gently and held it close before running back to the car. You were shaking as you got in. 

She saw the blue in your grip as you started to cry again. 

"I'm gonna find them and give it to them..." You whispered softly and you felt a hand on your back as you held the bandanna close...

"That sounds like a plan to me..." She said as she resumed driving. You gently took in the smell of the bandanna...It smelled like blueberry's...fresh ones from the market....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry! T-T 
> 
> Now if you don't mind me I need some tissues!
> 
> SO!
> 
> Have A Wonderful Day! You beautiful people!


	4. Chapter 3: Work Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to let go of the Bandanna even for work

You were on your bed curled around the baby blue bandanna. Tissues around you as Ellie took a picture of you before giving you the tea.

"Your an adorable mess with that bandanna" She said as you took the tea. You whined before drinking it. Ellie sat next to you rubbing your back before you got another tissue. Putting the warm tea down before grossly blowing your nose.

"I don't like you right now..." You whined and she chuckled

"You love me and you know it" She said and you weakly hit her.

"No..." You whined before she laughed

"You weren't even the one hurt yet you sob like your best friend just died" She said and you huffed softly

"My heart can't take much..." You whispered and smiled before hugging you

"You soft-hearted cutie, don't let anyone try and change you" She said and you sniffed softly

"Your a butt" You said and she chuckled before letting go and getting up

"I know" She said before getting off the bed. You head her make her way to your door.

"Call me if you need anything, Okay?" She asked and you nodded

"Yeah..."

"Good, I'll text you later...don't forget you have work today..." She said before heading out. You completely forgot you started training today...You slowly rolled over holding the bandanna close before you made a decision to wear it to work tonight...

But for now...a nap was in order...You took your phone and set an alarm before curling up and slipping off to sleep...

Your sleep was not pleasant as you had uncomfortable dreams and a nightmare of watching the scene again...but you were a protester...you woke up sobbing as you were shaking and holding the bandanna close. 

You hated the feeling...you didn't want to hurt anyone...You turned and drank the cold tea before getting up to go eat a snack. You had a couple hours before your alarm was suppose to go off so you had time to mess around.

You took the bandanna and put your hair up in a cute pony tail before going to grab a snack. You reheated the crepe and ended up eating that with the left over pizza from the day before. You sat down on your couch and turned on the t.v to watch something to calm you.

You avoided the news as you were already emotionally hurt enough...You stopped at some "Spambob squirt turt" and signed as you ate and watched mindlessly. 

Your phone buzzed and you got up to see Ellie sent you some links

Stargirl: Hey, I have decided I will be housing some homeless monsters and thought you might want to think about doing it as well. [3 links attached] 

You blinked as you opened them up and saw there were websites that are dedicated to housing Monsters that need homes. There were posts from monsters of all kinds asking for help. Each post had a link that had the monster Bio. You closed them after a bit of looking as you had to think about it...

You did have extra room, with your job now you can easily pay for the place...You sighed as you didn't know if you should or not...You finished your food before cleaning up and starting to get ready to head to the mall. 

You will take the Bandanna with you...in hope of finding it's owner...You took another shower before getting dressed once more with something a little more comfortable as you were getting a uniform anyway. You put on some light makeup before heading to the kitchen to make a grocery list for the week...or two.

You took out your phone and shut of the alarm before it went off then began your list...You had an hour before work. You easily got done with your list so you quickly went and got your note book and took out the sketch you had from the day.

You took the time to redraw the sketch into the drawing of the two. You sighed softly as you colored them in...You found your self upset once more but ended up taking your note book to work...

You drove to the city mall quiet and in your own personal thoughts on your own out look on Monsters...you...You couldn't hate them...but you didn't know if you disliked them...You wanted to do whats right...

You got to the mall and headed into the huge building. You had to walk to the back as the office was located in the back of the building. 

Monsters of all kinds were here as well as humans. You tried not to stop but you made not of all the different types of monsters there were...It was really amazing how a race could be so different yet the same. 

You were able to make it to the office in the mall with no stopping, you knocked and the door opened to a strong red haired...fish monster?

"YOU THE NEW ROOKIE?" The Fish monster shouted at you.

"U-Uh...yeah?" You said before they huffed and let you in. You quickly slipped in as she waved for you to follow into another door.

"I'M SUPPOSE TO SHOW YOU AROUND! HURRY UP AND GET READY!" The fish monster yelled before you could even get past her to the room. A human women walked in with a frown. She wore a cop uniform with all types of weapons on her belt as she held her hips in a firm stands.

"Undyne, what did I tell you about your voice?" She spat at the fish monster who flinched a little at this.

"Inside voice, sorry..." Undyne got much quieter before the women walked over to you.

"You must be Y/N? Correct?" She said scanning you over. You nodded softly a little too nervous...

"Yes, maim" you said before she laughed, loosing up a little.

"You don't have to call me maim, Ms. Heckle is good enough" She said and you nodded making note of this. She gently put a hand on your shoulder and took you to the back room. Leaving Undyne standing there in the office.

"You have three uniforms, One stays here, two go home with you. I'll give you instructions to clean them" Ms. Heckle said as she guided you to a locker. She handed you a piece of paper witch you took and looked it over.

"Undyne will be your partner, she's a good cop just gets excited. We try to partner Humans with Monsters as both are being the problem in this god forsaken mall. So if you have any problems with her report it in email form, I'm not gonna listen to you wine..." She said before you nodded softly.

"Today will be your training day, so you will need to pay attention or you will be fired. You get three strikes then your out. You will have a walkie talkie, you will need to report if anything is going on that needs Undyne. You will have a note pad and a list of shops to check for the day, the mall is big so you only have some not all." She said as you started getting the uniforms out.

"You have to write down any complaints, concerns or requests they have. Anything else isn't needed. Undyne will fill you in more, Closing time is 11:30pm. You'll leave around midnight" She said before leaving you to change. You signed softly as you got on the uniform.

The uniform for you was black pants, black shoes, a black belt with handles to hold your things, a dark grey button up shirt. You had a hat but didn't know if it was optional or not. So you put it on anyway.

The outfit showed off your hips and waist well witch made you uncomfortable...showing your figure wasn't always the best in your option as you didn't like your body...You jumpped out of thought from the door slamming. You turned and saw it was Undyne

"Took you long enough punk! Lets go!" She said before dragging you out of the locker room and out of the office. She gave you your walkie talkie as well as your note pad, and check list. Today was a test run were Undyne will be next to you.

You were glad as you got to know her personality a little more. You mostly watched, took note and made mental notes. 

It was...a lot of walking and half way threw you thought your feet was gonna chop themselves off and run away. Undyne on the other hand seemed fine...the again you were lazy, so you gave an excuse to head off to the bathroom. 

You sat down for a bit as the shoes were hard on your feet. You went and wrote down you might need to add padding for your feet. You went back out to see Undyne breaking up a fight. 

You sighed before waiting for her to finish, it took a bit but you were ready for her to come back and rant to you about the fight. you listened to her rant for a bit till a silents settled in.

"So...I heard from Ms.Heckle you moved here a couple days ago?" She said and you blinked before nodding. She hummed

"You ever met a monster before?" She asked as you looked up at her.

"Your the first" You said softly and she smiled

"Sorry if I seemed rude...Just got exicted" She said and you chuckled

"You scared me a little but that's it...Monsters seem...misunderstood" You said before you were pulled into a side hug. You were shocked as he laughed

"Your a softy!" She said and you blushed before shaking your head.

"I-I'm not that soft" You tried to stand your ground but she gave you a noogy. Messing up your hair a bit, while knocking the hat off.

"Undyne!" You yelled as you tried to get free, this made her laugh harder before letting you go. You pouted at your now messing hair before the two of you went to finish up.

It was closing time so you watched Undyne push some people out of the mall or even kick them out...literally. You went to the office to change as Undyne followed

"Today was a good day, I think we make a great team! Don't you think?" She said and you smiled

"Yeah, I do" You said truthfully and she smiled before grabbing her bag and heading out

"Se you tomorrow Y/N!" She said before clocking out and leaving. You smiled as you changed and got your stuff before leaving. Work seemed good... You walked out and saw the other workers walk out in groups. 

You sighed as you watched them leave as you headed to your own car. Getting in and driving home...The city at night was beautifully lit as your drove home.

I watched the rode as you felt your mind go to Monsters...Your option on them...It felt like you were a monster supporter...

You couldn't be mad at them, or even dislike them...There just misunderstood...People fear what they don't understand after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I write this out of pure Bordem 
> 
> I post when I get done with chapters so if its back to back, then I have nothing better to do.


	5. Chapter 4: Buddy Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and doubts

You were curled up on your bed as you slowly started to wake from your long sleep. You stretched out and sighed as you yawned awake to the morning waiting for you. 

A small smile came on your lips as you got up and made your way to the kitchen to get something to eat. You looked threw your kitchen and saw nothing...right you needed to go to the store...

You huffed and went to go slip on some shoes and good pants. You had your list and maybe you'll pick up some breakfast while your at it. 

Is there a DocMonalds near by? Maybe you can get a coffee there...You yawned as you went and grabbed the blue bandanna, taking it with you as you went down to your car. 

You shuffled out of the elevator and greeted the two old couple. They waved at you happily before you shuffled into your car and headed off. 

You remember coming home last night tired as hell...work mostly made your legs sore but not too much, so you would have to make an effort to work on your legs...

You got to a store and slipped in quickly it wasn't too busy so you were able to move threw the alleys with ease. Some monsters were inside and gave you dirty looks. You tried to ignore them as you went collecting your food items. 

You flinched when a monster stomped up to you and stopped you from grabbing another item. You looked up at the glaring monster before they pushed you over roughly.

You flinched and fell on your ass before looking up at the monster in confusion as they laughed at you before kicking your basket full of food. All the food you picked out scattered on the ground around you as you slowly began to tremble. 

You didn't know what to do, you were in a place in the store were no one else was... shelves hid the monster and you from seeing eyes as you thought about running. 

"Fucking human! Your a monster hater aren't you!?" the monster spat as you shook your head, trying to crawl away.

"N-No..." You said softly before you saw the monsters shoe come slamming into your side knocking the wind out of you. 

"Liar!" The monster hissed before slamming his shoe back deeper into your side. You flinched and curled up on the ground to hide as you started to cry. 

"You humans need to pay for everything! You humans just need to die!" The monster hissed as they kicked you more. You felt your ribs crack before letting out a yell of pain. He stopped at your yell cursing at you before rushing off. 

You sniffed as you laid there in pain for a while...you didn't know how long it was till you slowly got up. Holding your hurting side before slowly picking up your food. 

You couldn't stop trembling as you got up and slowly went to check out...you weren't hungry anymore...You checked out as the cashier didn't say anything to you...they just watched you as you went out to your car. 

You put the bags into your car before getting in. Pain slammed into you as you sat down. You sobbed a broken pained sob as you held your side lightly trying to comfort yourself.

You slowly looked to see the damage and grit your teeth at seeing how lumpy your ribs looked. You took a breath before forcing yourself to drive home. 

It hurt like hell to even drive...you were so glad your classes don't start till next week...You were still crying when you got home as you took your bags of food inside. The old couple weren't there for the first time...you didn't mind...You didn't mind...

You took the elevator up before getting to your room. You locked the door before slowly making your way to the kitchen to put away the food. 

You cried with small whimpers as you went to try and fix up your ribs...You went to the bathroom before slowly taking off your jacket then shirt. You didn't know what to do...

Your ribs were already turning colors as you got your phone and called Ellie...

"Hey cutie pie!" She greeted and you smiled softly at hearing her voice.

"Hey...um...I need some help..." You said softly and ghosted your fingers over your ribs.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. Sit tight sweet pea" She said before hanging up. For now you took a small breath before pressing on the spot. you felt the rib for a second before pulling your hand away at the shock wave of pain.

You yelled out and cried as it hurt even more from that so you went to slip on a tank top...You slowly put on one as you cried and trembled...It hurt to move...to breath...anything...You hated this pain...

You flinched and hissed in pain at hearing the front door open and the flinch hurtting you...

"Y/N? I'm here!" Ellie said before you heard the door shut. You grit your teeth before calling out...

"I-In here" You said and heard her quickly come down the hall. You saw her walk in and she looked at you with worry and concern. 

"Y/N are you okay?" She said and you shook your head as a fresh batch of tears came down your cheeks. She quickly came up to you to hug but you stepped back scared of the pain it will cause...you did want the hug...

"W-Wait..." You said as she stopped and looked at you with more worry. You slowly lifted your tank top to show the now multi colored bruises with your lumpy ribs. She gasped and gave you a side hug to not hurt you. 

"What happend?" She said before gently picking you up. You flinched but let her gently lay you down on the bed. 

"I-I..." You didn't know what to tell her...you didn't want to say it was a monster...your heart was broken that it was from a monster...You just started to sob softly. She stayed with you anyway, not pressing or pushing you for an answer.

You were glad as she stayed with you before going to get you some pain killers. She came back and you great-fully took them before curling up. 

Ellie tended to you putting cold ice packs on your broken ribs before making sure you were fed and hydrated. You thanked her as she had to leave for work...You didn't want to be alone but you couldn't let her risk loosing her job...

"Call into work and tell them you have broken ribs...You shouldn't be working, got it?" She said and you whimpered softly...your first day was today...you couldn't! She sighed softly as she got up to leave.

"You need to heal...please don't hurt yourself more..." She begged softly before leaving. You sniffed and curled up more...You need to work...you can't let this put you down...

You looked at the time...3 hours...you took a breath before slowly getting up to get ready for work...You can do it...

You went to take a shower as you thought of ways to protect your ribs...you had a few ideas...After your shower you got out and went to take more pills to loose the pain. You looked threw your bags and saw the small bottle of liquor. 

You were only 20...your birthday was in a few mouths so it wasn't too illegal...Ellie sent this to you your last birthday and never touched it...Now you had every right to. 

You popped it open and took a big gulp before sighing. You couldn't believe your doing this... You took another mouth full before shutting the alcohol and putting it under the sink. 

You turned and went to find something to wrap around you. You went threw your closet before finding some scarfs that will do well. 

You found yourself gritting your teeth while you wrap up your damaged ribs. It hurt but you had to wait for the alcohol to kick in. 

You hissed as you then got your uniform on...you were gonna bring the pills as well...you just needed a full week before calling in...you couldn't tell Ellie...it would push her to call your work. You needed the pay...

You sighed before going to drive there 30 mins early. You hope they didn't mind...Undyne would be happy to talk to you...maybe...

You were scared...nervous to be caught doing this. You felt wrong but had to push threw to get the job done...

You parked before trying to hurry inside, you moved quickly as you went threw the mall to get to the office. You didn't look at any monster or anyone at that as you went threw the mall.

You smiled a little as you were a home stretch away-...Then you tripped...No...someone tripped you. A red heeled boot tripped you from the side. 

Your quick pace sent you flying. Your face slammed into the ground was a crack. Your nose hurting and on fire as your eyes watered and you began to cry. 

You laid there in pain of all kinds as you heard laughter from behind you. You slowly started to get up, blood spilling from your nose as you held it. You didn't mean to or want to look back at who it was...but you did it anyway...you saw they were a monster, a tall skeleton monster, with an edgy look. 

They laughed at you as the shorter skeleton beside them chuckled...You trembled at this...You thought monsters were good...kind and misunderstood...

"PATHETIC HUMAN!" The Taller snarled before you ran off...You ran to the office quickly going in. Before sobbing softly...

Your body fell to the ground as you sobbed. You hurt...your chest was in a burning pain as you felt like you were at home once more...

Maybe this wasn't good...being in this city...You looked at your bloody hand and coughed before hissing in pain from your side. You couldn't breathe...Your nose was broken...your lungs felt tight...Your vision blurry as hell as you laid there on the floor of the office...

You heard stomping before your body was picked up...

"Y/N!?" You heard Undyne yell before she took you somewhere. You were weak and felt light headed...Undyne seemed far away as you slowly drifted off to the darkness.

When you woke you were in the locker room with your nose patched up. You groaned as Ms.Heckle looked at you.

"Jesus Y/N, what the hell happen to you!?" She said and you flinched at her tone...

"Someone tripped me..." You said softly and she sighed softly

"Kid...thats not someone tripping you. Someone tried shattering your skull!" She yelled and you flinched back confused before she sighed once more.

"Broken noses don't gush blood like you just cut off your fingers, that nose is broken and so is part of your skull..." She said before going over to you. 

"Listen, let me call someone to pick you up. Your not in fit condition to work. You'll be paid as long as you promise to stay." She said and you nodded weakly. She smiled and nodded.

"Good, Undyne has a friend to get you home quickly...you rest up..." She said before patting your back before leaving you. You trembled scared it was another monster...You didn't want to get hurt anymore...you couldn't go threw with this anymore...

You flinched at Undyne coming in with a call for you.

"Hey Punk! You okay?" She said as she got in front of you. You nodded softly and she sighed softly.

"You don't look it...listen, I'll get you home soon just I need to call up a friend to get you there. I'll bring your car by after I'm done working so know need to worry, kay?" She said shaking you before you flinched softly then nodded in agreement...

She nodded before taking out her phone and leaving you alone once more. You didn't know how much time past. It seemed to be long but yet short for you. How long were you out? Why did your body feel numb in some parts?

You slowly closed your eyes to rest, your body was worn as you felt gentle arms pick you up and hold you close. The world shifted around you as you laid there barely wake...

You couldn't smell as you were moved to lay in a bed, was it yours? It felt like it didn't matter as you drifted off.

* * *

Sans P.O.V

It was late and I just checked if anyone volunteer to take them in. I got up from my seat and went to check on Papyrus who was in the other room playing with Blueberry. 

Blueberry just got better from the human protester attack, Stretch has been a hot wire when it came to leaving Blue for even a second. I understood the pain Stretch was going threw to keep his brother happy and healthily even with no money. 

I smiled at seeing the two talk about building a huge puzzle like maze one day. Stretch was asleep on the couch, we both haven't gotten anymore sleep since the government screwed them over on money. 

Now it's an endless cycle of doubt and fear of the next day...I went to sit down but got a call from Undyne witch startled Stretch awake. I sweat before using a quick shortcut to the kitchen to pick up.

"Hello?" I said 

"Hey Bonehead! I know this is out of the blue but could you help me with something?" Undyne sounded worried witch wasn't good for him

"Whats up?"

"The new human rookie came in today for there first day but came in with some injury's. She's a soft human with no back up contacts on her form she filled out. Could you help take her home?" She asked and I could help but feel on edge at this. Just take her home? That's it? 

"Uh...Okay, send over her address and I'll bring Papy" I said thinking Papy would help if she was any harsh or harmful.

"Thanks!" She said before hanging up. I sighed before heading into the other room.

"Hey Pap?" I asked and Papyrus perked up

"YES BROTHER?" 

"You wanna come help me with a human?" I asked and he hopped up with excitement

"OF COURSE!" He said before telling blue he'll be back soon. I went over and chuckled before gently holding onto Papyrus and using a short cut to the mall office. 

It was easy but he saw Undyne with some worry

"Hey, Punks...She's this way" Undyne said before waving them to follow. We followed into the locker room and saw she was poorly patched up and looked ghostly pale. She looked passed out...but worry pushed me to check her stats...

Her attack was 3 her defense was 3 her HP was 2/5. LV 1

***Scared and Alone**

He frowned...this human did more harm to them self. Papyrus gently picked the Human girl up and frowned softly

"Undyne what happen to them?" He asked and she sighed

"Don't know...honestly I'm worried for her..." She said and Papyrus held them closer. I went over and patted on his back

"Don't worry bro, we'll help her..." Papyrus smiled and nodded

"YEAH!" He said before I waved Undyne off before using the address she gave me to take her home. We appeared in the living room of a small but average sized apartment. Papyrus smiled and looked around before heading down a hall to the bedrooms. 

I followed seeing the empty rooms...more than enough room for us...Papyrus found her room and gently laid her down. He smiled before sitting next to her.

She didn't seem at peace...but more of a thinking state. I went over and checked over her nose but something else caught his eye lights. How lumpy her sides were...He reached out and poked the lumpy part. Your body jostled and whimpered from pain. 

There it was...she was not just hurt in the nose...Papyrus huffed at seeing this

"Brother! What did you do?" He whispered, I couldn't blame him for worrying about this human...she looked like a flower that was beaten for no reason. I gently used some magic to reveal the poorly wrapped ribs. I unwrapped them before flinching back at the site of the dark bruises and seemingly broken ribs.

"Poor human..." Papyrus whispered before already taking his gloves off. I watched him use his healing magic to help the Human out. I sighed as I watched him work his magic. 

I thought of something so taking her phone when Pap wasn't looking, getting in and seeing she already looked at the page...So she was a monster supporter. He opened up the document he sent and put it as your favorite before setting your phone on your desk. 

Papyrus sighed after a bit once the bruises healed up. I went over and patted his back

"You did great bro" I said before he huffed

"She is still hurt..." He said and I smiled

"She's doing better now because of you. She will thank you one day, I just know it" I said and it perked Papyrus up

"Your right!" He stood up and started putting his gloves on. I looked back at the human before my eye lights went out at seeing Blueberry's Bandanna poking out of her pocket...

I grabbed it quickly before taking Papyrus' arm

"Time to go bro" I said before short cutting out and back home...

**How did you get this?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> super long chapter, oops...


	6. Chapter 5: Home of Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, Sister goals, Bandanna

When you woke up your side inched, your stomach was louder than your thoughts and you couldn't smell for the life of you...You groaned slowly getting up. 

You winced at your ribs still hurting, but not as bad as yesterday. You were thankful for that and began to shuffle your feet to the kitchen. 

You yawned but flinched back at seeing Ellie in the kitchen cooking. 

"E-Ellie?" You said confused. She hurt you and turned to you with a small smile. 

"I'm taking the day off today, since someone went and got even more hurt..." She said and you flinched softly before shrinking into your self.

"I-I'm sorry..." you whispered softly before she stopped in her cooking to come over to you. Gently pulling you into a warm hug. 

You started to tear up at the memories from yesterday. The monsters...the pain...You felt Ellie rub your back gently as she held you close.

"It's okay, just don't do it again...okay?" she asked and you nodded

"Okay..." You replied before she let go to head back into the kitchen to cook. You sighed as you went to sit on the couch. 

You thought about last night and wondered who took you home...You were still in your uniform that had dried blood from your broken nose...You'll need to clean the uniform today while your home and healing.

"I made you waffles and a shake to help, I saw you didn't have a lot of food so I went to the store for you and bought more things for you..." She said walking in with a plate of good looking waffles and a chocolate shake. You smiled and took them went she handed them over.

"Thank you" You said before starting to dig in. You enjoyed the flavors as she went back to clean up. You turned on the t.v and started to watch the cartoons on.

You ate and listened to the t.v before your mind woke up a little more. How did she get here again?

"Why are you here?" You asked and she sighed coming over with her own plate of waffles. 

"You didn't answer your phone and I was worried something happen so I came over to check on you" She said sitting next to you before you nodded...

"Right..." You said before she gave you a side hug. 

"I found your phone dead so I plugged it in for you, I also called in your work to be put as your back up number" She said and you leaned into her.

"Thank you...your too good for me" You said and she chuckled

"Nah, you just need a push in the right direction" She said and you finished your waffles to snuggle into her more. You wanted nothing more than to sleep and do nothing...

She saw this and pulled you closer as you two watched the afternoon cartoons. You never felt more safe and calm than in her arms.

Your mind traveled to memories of your parents never letting you cuddle with them or them ignoring you when you were hurt or scared...You haven't gotten a call or text yet from either...shows how much they truly care...

You closed your eyes as you felt Ellie move your plate to the coffee table and took your empty glass. You took the second to hug her and lay against her making her chuckle.

She hugged back and covered you up in a blanket near by before you hummed softly.

"Can I call you my sister?" You spoke your mind and had no way to stop your words from hitting her ears. You felt her take a breath and you started to get worried.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"Stop...don't say that" She said and you looked up at her confused. She looked at you with a warm smile that was new to you.

"I would love that...your family to me anyway" She said witch brought tears to your eyes. 

"Thank you...sis" You said trying it out...it sounded weird but she chuckled and nuzzled into you.

"Werido" She said as you wiped your face on her before wincing in pain at your nose. She rubbed your back before you relaxed. 

She was your half sister...but you never called her that...you two were more like best friends than siblings...but having a sibling seemed so unrealistic for you. Old friends that you had weren't even as close as you were to Ellie. 

Most left you once school ended, others didn't care for you anymore. You were left alone with no one else but her...You were glad that someone cared for you, someone in this fucked up world. 

You found yourself sleeping on her till she needed to use the restroom, waking you up to break your iron grip on her. You yawned and took this time to go and change into more comfortable clothing. 

You put on an overly large jacket, sweat pants, and cute bunny slippers. You felt better already before grabbing your phone and going back to the living room.

Ellie was on her phone on the couch from her potty break. She had pain killers and water for you witch you shuffled over to take. 

You gulped them down before going to snuggle more. In love with the feel of someone around you, that cares. 

Ellie gladly let you lay on her as she hummed on her phone. You ended up checking your own phone to see her missed calls, and texts. 

You felt bad but saw you had a tab open you didn't before. The monster website page, on was Favorited...did she do this?

You read the bio of the two looking for a home and you thought about the two skeletons from the protest. You wondered if it was them...

"You gonna invite monsters to stay with you?" She asked and it made you flinch...

"Maybe...still thinking" You said and she smiled before leaning on you.

"You should, you got room, you need more social skills...and you can help some monsters!" She said but the memories of you getting beaten up came up...

"I...guess..." You whispered and she looked at you with worry

"Whats the matter?" She asked and you put down your phone before finally spilling the beans on what happen...You ended up crying over it but when you finished she didn't say anything. It worried you...scared you...

What if she tells you to quick your job or make you move in with her? Will she hate monsters after they did that to you? 

"Y/N...Monsters are in a bad place...they might have no outlet to get there harmful emotions out. Yes, it was wrong for the monsters to go to violence and hurt you. There in pain from the treatment they get everyday...you would too lash out with your emotions and you have before" She said softly as you nodded in understanding.

You were filled with relief at this and found your self thanking her. You heard and felt her chuckle as she held you close.

"Your such a soft-hearted cookie" She said and you blushed softly before whining softly. She laughed before patting your head.

"So sweet" She said and you whined before grabbing your phone again. You looked at the Favorited bio before taking a breath. Your stomach twisted as you typed a message and sent your phone number and address. 

Once you sent it you let out the breath and almost screamed at what you just did. 

"Oh, My, God!" You yelled and Ellie chuckled

"What's up?" She asked and you threw your phone.

"I did something stupid!" You yelled holding your head at all the doubts and bad thoughts. Ellie patted your head and shook her head

"No, you did something magical and now your thinking about it too much" She said and you groaned...

"I just told two skeleton males they can live here with me..." You whimpered and Ellie burst out laughing

"Good luck!"

"Your not helping!" You groaned as you found your self wanting to curl up and delete yourself...

* * *

Sans P.O.V

When I got back I put Papyrus to bed before finding Stretch in the kitchen smoking. I held the bandanna tightly before shoving it in my pocket.

"Hey, Stretch. Mind if we talk?" I said and he looked at me confused...

"Sure..." He said before I sighed

"Do you remember a soft looking girl, H/C with E/C shade in her eyes in the protest group?" I asked and Stretch frowned before blowing out some smoke.

"I don't think so..." He said, I could tell he was unsure. I pulled out the Bandanna and handed it to him.

"A girl had this, thought I would help return it" I said, Stretch flinched at seeing his Brothers bandanna. Stretch grabbed it and frowned more.

"Who's this girl?" Stretch growled and I held up my hands in defense.

"Don't know her but she works at the mall, she was beaten up pretty bad at work...She didn't seem like a Monster hater" I said and Stretch huffed

"Sure..." He spat before putting out his cig and heading to bed. I watched him go before sighing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I'll be posting daily till I run out of steam to write for a bit. 
> 
> It's so hard not to post three chapters a day from just writing non-stop...
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love! 
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sans! And Papyrus! Don't be...scared...He's not JUDGING YOU

After a whole two days of doing nothing but, eating, sleeping, watching t.v, talking and cooking meals. You were better mentally and physically. Your nose was still healing and so were your ribs but it was better...you could live.

Undyne called you when she dropped off your car, and you thanked her as she laughed in your ears. You liked her positive aura you got from her, and you couldn't help but smile when ever she spoke... 

A day after you got a reply back from the skeletons and said to meet up and talk about rules and payment before moving in. Ellie was gonna come with as she did buy the apartments first two mouths of bills so you could live there and also for support.

You were nervous as hell and wanted to back out but Ellie kept you strong with good and kind words. You ended up cleaning with her to make the place look nice if there willing and able to move in, in the next day.

You were meeting up with the two at a cafe a bit from here, it was fine and...public...but so was the store...and the Mall...

"Hey" You snapped out of your thoughts to Ellie waving her hand in your face.

"You back from your space adventure?" She asked and you nodded softly before putting to broom away in the closet. You had been sweeping for a bit too long.

You heard Ellie follow you before patting your shoulder.

"Your gonna be okay, I'll be here for you" She said and you nodded before taking a breath.

"You wanna go early? Get something to eat first?" She asked and you nodded...You wanted to get out of the house for a bit. She smiled and nodded before going to get her purse. 

You went to get a comfortable jacket before looking for the Bandanna. You slowly started to painic at not finding it and becoming more and more upset as time went on.

You trashed your room looking for it, scared you lost it as you started to cry from not finding it...You tried to stop the tears...You have became more of a cry baby after you left your parents. You didn't understand why...but right now you were crying in your closet destroying everything to find the Bandanna...

Ellie came in and said something you didn't hear. You were upset, you wanted to help the small skeleton...meet them...and...and

"Y/N!!!" Ellie shouted shaking you gently as you jumped out of your thoughts. She pulled you out of the closet onto your up turned bed.

"Y/N, calm down. What's going on?" She said wipping your tears away as you trembled

"B-Band-danna...Bl-Blue...gone..." You whimpered out and she sighed before hugging you.

"Oh, Y/N, it's just a Bandanna..." She said and you shook your head.

"It's...the skeletons..." You whimpered and she rubbed your back.

"I know...maybe you left it at work. You'll find it and give it to them when you see them again" she said and you nodded softly.

"O-Okay..." You agreed before she helped you calm down before cleaning some of the mess up. You replied your make up before you were ready to go. Your chest tight and hurting at not having it near you...

Ellie helped you into your car as you drove to the meeting point. You drove trying to keep your mind off the Bandanna but it was overly hard for you. 

Why? It's just a Bandanna...why are you so attached? You gripped the wheel harder as you drove. There was something wrong with you...there was wasn't it...

"Y/N your speeding..." Ellie said softly and you flinched before almost slamming on the breaks. Ellie flinched as you frowned softly.

"Pull over, I'm driving" She said and you did it. You...didn't know what was going on with you...Once pulled over you got out and changed seats. Ellie gladly took the wheel before you sat back and looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly and you shrugged, not truly knowing yourself. Ellie hummed as she drove off and turned on the radio for you. 

You were able to calm down more to the radio as she drove silently. You had to focus...these monsters could be your new room mates...You needed to get yourself in check. 

Ellie pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car before shutting the radio off.

"You gonna be able to go threw this?"

"I'm...gonna try" You said softly before she nodded and got out. You joined her on the walk into the cafe as you felt her pat your back as you entered the building and saw it wasn't crowded. 

It was close to high noon so you understood barely anyone in here yet. You got a booth seat and sat by the window out of comfort. Ellie smiled before putting her bag next to you.

"Want a coffee?" she asked and you shook your head before she nodded

"Okay, just ask if you want anything" She asked and you nodded as she left you to the big booth alone. You sighed as you looked out the window to the cars passing by and the humans talking, laughing or fighting. 

You watched the people as you began fidgeting with your hair as you clammed down. You took a breath closing your eyes before flinching at hearing a deep voice call you. 

You got up and looked to see a-the skeleton you drove by the other day! He was at the cross walk! 

"You must be Y/N?" He asked with a smile on his face. You nodded and waved for him to sit. 

"You must be Sans?" You asked and he chuckled as he sat across from you

"Yeah, my brother will be joining us after getting some food if you don't mind" He said and you smiled softly.

"My friend will be joining with food as well it seems" You said softly and he nodded

"So while we wait why don't we talk about some things first?" He asked with a laid back glance at you. You nodded

"Sure" You replied ready for anything.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked and you blinked before thinking about it yourself. Ellie pushed you into it but...deep down there was a better reason

"To help, I have the room and money for housing more than just me..." You said and he hummed

"Alright, how do you feel about monsters?" He asked and you gulped softly. You wanted to say scared...of being hurt...you looked down and sighed softly.

"I'm a supporter of the monster race..." You said as you tried to keep those bad thoughts outta your head...

"That took a little bit to answer, you sure?" He asked, you looked up his smile was gone and he seemed more serious than before...and a lot more darker...almost threatening in a way.

"Y-Yes" You said as fear started to rise up. Sans didn't look happy at this witch made you feel cornered...

"Hey, Y/N" Ellie said with the tray of food, she saw your shrinking form and quickly looked to the smiling skeleton. She sighed before sitting next to you and pulled you into a side hug witch you buried your face in.

"I'm sorry if she seems off put or scared she has had a bad week" Ellie said in a motherly way as Sans shrugged

"She was doing just fine with my questions" Sans replied and Ellie sighed

"What were the questions?" She asked and Sans hummed

"They were only for us to know" He replied and Ellie frowned

"Why do you say that?" She said holding you closer, the tension between the two getting thicker by the second.

"She owns the place, we should be the ones talking this over" Sans said and Ellie sighed softly

"If what you say behind closed doors aren't good enough to be repeated to the public, then they shouldn't be said at all" Ellie said and he shrugged

"It was basic questions"

"Even the most basic questions can be twisted in wrong ways, I'll let this go for now but you need to gain trust not break it. Your not in a good place to be throwing trust around all willy nilly, even with someone who is offering shelter, food and more to you" She said as Sans' eye lights went out making you want to run and hide from the danger you felt in the moment.

A tall skeleton came up with a tray of food before sitting next to Sans.

"HELLO HUMANS! I HOPE MY BROTHER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SCARE YOU TWO!" He said loudly making you flinch. You looked up and saw the taller skeleton smiling at you. He seemed welcoming, unlike his brother.

"Hello, lets start with introductions since everyone is here now" Ellie said as you got out of her hug before now wanting to change seats to not sit in front of Sans.

"GOOD THINKING HUMAN! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS" He said and you smiled at the adorable pose he did. Sans smiled as his eye lights came back.

"Nice to meet you Sans and Papyrus, I'm Ellie and this is Y/N. We are the home owners of the apartment. Y/N will be more than willing to help shelter and take care of you two while you both get back on your feet" She said, it wasn't a lie that she owned the place. She gave it to you but with how Sans was before you could understand the defensive stands she was taking for you. 

"OH! YOU LIVE THERE TO?" Papyrus asked and Ellie shook her head

"No, but I paid for the place and gave it to Y/N to take care of and own" She said and you nodded softly.

"OKAY!" He said still happy as can be. You didn't know if you should talk anymore after before...your confidants is gone now...You looked to Ellie for her to go on and she fully understood. 

"You can stay for free but have to clean or help around the place, cooking is optional. Y/N can choose to pay you guys for staying or not. It will be her choice in the end, and her's to set the rules. I was the one to push her to do this, I work a lot and her being alone has gotten her in bad places. If you guys can also take care of her while your over it would be very much appreciated" Ellie said and you pushed at her to stop. You...didn't need people...

"I SEE! WELL ME AND MY BROTHER WILL HELP AS MUCH AS WE CAN, EVEN WITH MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS, MY BROTHER CAN BE SOMEWHAT HELPFUL" Papyrus said and Ellie smiled

"Great, here's my contact information. Any questions?" She asked sliding over her card. Papyrus picked it up and looked over it before smiling, he looked to his brother who was drinking a ketchup packet dry. You didn't mind this as many people you knew drank ketchup straight for odd reasons... 

"Got none" Sans said and Papyrus beamed at this

"WHEN WILL WE KNOW WHEN WE CAN MOVE IN?" Papyrus asked and Ellie smiled before looking at you.

"Y/N will text you both when she's ready" Ellie said as you nodded softly not making any eye contact out of fear...

"I think we will be going now, Y/N needs to prepare for you guys. We'll see you soon" Ellie said and gently took your hand. You grabbed it and quickly went with her as she exited the booth with her food.

"OH! OKAY! SEE YOU SOON AS WELL Y/N! IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU BOTH!" Papyrus said while getting up and taking Ellie's other hand before shaking it, she smiled and shook back. You watched them before your eyes drifted to Sans staring at you. 

You couldn't read his expression but all you could see was how dark he could get...Making you slip behind Ellie. Once Papyrus let go he looked to you and smiled softly

"I AM VERY GRATEFUL YOU ARE TRYING TO HELP US, AND EVEN THO I DON'T KNOW YOU WELL, I STILL WANT TO THANK YOU" Papyrus said as you nodded softly 

"It's no problem" You said before waving him good bye. You and Ellie both started to head out, you were thankful she was here...if you were alone you would have cried...

The two of you went to the car, Ellie put the food in before getting in herself. You buckled up and sighed softly.

"I shouldn't have done this" you whispered...and Ellie looked at you sadly.

"No...there'll just easy to judge...they probably go threw there own shit and judge quickly...Sans seemed like he could put up a front with ease...acting can be natural for some..." Ellie said and pat your back. You sighed and curling up in the seat.

"Take me home please" You said softly before she started up the car and headed down the road. You laid against the window as you thought of the star-y eyed skeleton from the protest. Sans looked like him...but you were scared to ask...

You just wanted to help them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Do you think the reader is a cat person or dog person?
> 
> This will give me an idea for an up coming chapter in mind...
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> And 
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	8. Chapter 7: Move in, panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain...Ouchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY BACK TO BACK CHAPTERS!  
> :P   
> P.S: I wrote chapter 6 & 7 back to back so your gonna get them Back to Back   
> and Why not?  
> P.P.S: hi...

You ignored the world around you as you sat in the living room in your bundle of blankets. You took some pills a couple hours ago after Ellie left you. 

School sent you your schedule and class requirements for your first day...you weren't ready...you left your phone on the coffee table which buzzed from time to time with notifications or texts...

You were scared of telling the two skeleton brothers to move in...Papyrus seemed nice and you would be okay with...just not his brother...

Sans seemed cool and chill just...you didn't like how fast he changed. It remind you of your parents. They would be fighting one moment but if someone was at the door they both changed to the loving happy family...

It scared you and when ever you tried telling anyone to get help they wouldn't believe you after they talked and spent time with them...some friends would use you to even go spend time with your parents which freaked you out when you found out. But after the people would leave...it was the worst time ever...

You would get punishment of all kinds and get grounded for mouths...It hurt to watch your friends turn against you...your toxic family hiding in plain site as you never got the help or proof you needed.

Ellie was living proof...she knew of there true nature...she believed you when know one else did. So seeing Sans like that...it put you back...the mask he wore in front of his brother. It was painful to watch, hear and experience it. 

You didn't know if you could be around Sans without Papyrus...

Your phone buzzed again and you slowly peaked out of your bundle before grabbing it. You looked at the messages and sighed some were inspiring quotes from Ellie, the other from your bank account...

Bank account? Whats going on? You slowly got up to grab your laptop to check on your accounts. You were confused as you hardly ever get notifications from your bank.

You didn't bother to look at the other texts you got as you went ahead and logged on. You flinched and paled at the warning that was on your screen.

"Account will Close in 10 days if not above $500" It read. You were slowly starting to painic as you checked what was going on. You had over $68,000!? How could that be-...

Savings: 0000

Checking: 0000

You started to tremble as you looked at the history...Your Mother took out your money and was shutting your Bank Account down. You quickly went to your phone and looked threw the messages. Your mother had sent you some...

Hell Mother: Since you are being a brat I'll take back what is mine

Hell Mother: You never cared for us so we shouldn't care for you

Hell Mother: Have fun you Hobo

Hell Mother: [Link] Here's a great job for you

You slowly opened the link and then began to cry as it was for strippers and whores wanted...You dropped your phone as now you had no money...You had nothing to pay for your car or food...

You began to brokenly sob as your parents yet again take more from you...You curled up on the bed and felt worthless before yelling out. You shifted and grabbed a pillow before screaming in it...but it didn't stop the pain.

You threw the pillow before snapping a picture of your computer screen, and a snap shot of your mothers texts. You sent them with one word.

"help"

You threw your phone after and shut the laptop. You trembled and got up making your way to the sink. You had nothing better to do...You were in so much pain...You needed to numb yourself.

You throw open the bottom of the sink grabbing the bottle of alcohol. You threw it open and put it to your lips.

You started jugging it down with no cares as your emotions had you now...You stopped only to breathe until resuming your drink. 

The alcohol burned a little of your throat until it became a little buzzing feeling. Once the whole bottle was got you threw it at the kitchen wall, you watched the bottle shatter to pieces and scatter about.

You screamed at the wall until you were panting and tired...You slowly made your way out of the kitchen and went to the t.v. You turned it on and hooked it up to your laptop. You turned up the volume and with no cares in the world played some rock. 

You laid on the ground and cried as you soaked in the music, your head swam as you laid there in pain of all kinds...

After a few songs the pain numbed like you wanted but you wanted to dance...wanted to sing...wanted to find something and forget...You found your body moving on it's own as you danced alone, you yelled songs and stumbled around. 

Your balance gone as you moved and grooved. You felt your stomach shift and you yelled at it to stop finding it to be stupid before heading into the kitchen. 

You walked in and grabbed some food of all kinds before walking back. You feet felt sticky and grumpy. You sat down and saw blood. 

You blinked and saw the trail you made, glass in your feet as you slowly laughed. You laughed hard before throwing up on your blood soaked feet. 

You swayed before you heard your name being called from a distance. You passed out, your head hitting the coffee table knocking you flat out before laying there.

You hate pain...

* * *

Ellie P.O.V

When I got Y/N's text I panicked and quickly got off work early to head over. She was family to me...she was my only family. My mother hated me and always talked shit about Y/N's father. She left me with her mother one day and I was able to call up Y/N's dad...only to be cursed out of my wits...

I felt horrible until she called...I was overly happy to have talked with someone that's my sister...I wanted to know more...be more for her...

So from then on I devoted myself to be wealthy and take her away from that awful place...I was gonna be an actor a star for Y/N to look up to...

I became a great actor, and writer but I was to late to save her from her family. I was states away when called me about massive beat ups she would go threw with her parents...I wasn't able to do shit for her...

I felt like I failed as a sister, and now she has to pay for it. She hurts so much...

But now it hurt more knowing that her parents did this to her...they have gone so low to hurt her. I hated her parents more and more. Y/N needs more! She needs so much more than this shit!

I raced over and quickly went to her apartment...I'll pay for food, shelter anything to keep her alive and happy...

When I walked in to the music loud as hell, glass, bloody foot prints in the carpet and her in the living room throwing up I felt my heart cry. I yelled at her to try and get her attention threw the music but she passed out and slammed her head into the coffee table...

I quickly turned off the music and picked her up. I saw her phone on the ground and took it before calling 911.

I didn't want to but it was serious, her feet were at stake. I quickly told the cops where Y/N lived and answered all the questions needed. I hung up after they told me to and I ended up staying next to her till the ambulance arrived.

They took off quickly with her to the hospital. I went with, not gonna leave her alone...

It was my first time in ambulance and the last time I ever wanted to...the picture of Y/N hooked up to some many machines scaring me for life...I knew she wasn't dying but it felt like it.

Once in the hospital I checked her in and made sure they knew to call me once they were done. I had to make some calls.

First call was to Y/N's bank to cancel her account, I will give her a different bank where her parents have no way of taking anything from her. I will let her choose and I'll give her back the money she lost.

The second call was to my lawyer to figure out if I could sue her parents. I couldn't in the end with it being not illegal or wrong in the court of law. I will find a way to get back at them...

The third call was to Y/N's work, I told them about her accent and were in the hospital with a massive foot injury. She needed two weeks off but will make it up, gladly. I was glad they understood and let it slip by. 

The fourth call...was to Sans...I was nervous as hell but the reason...was to help Y/N more than me.

"Hello?" I heard his voice and I took a breath

"Hello, This is Ellie from this morning. Would you boys be able to move in as soon as tomorrow morning?" I asked and I waited. There was a long pause before I heard a sigh.

"Yeah, but can I ask why?" He asked and I sighed

"Y/N is in the hospital right now...she...needs people around her right now. Not just me. She will most likely be getting out tomorrow. I can't have her alone...she's the only thing I got...I'll pay you even..." I said as I started to cry. Right here...I was admitting defeat. That I couldn't be the only one to help her anymore.

"Woah, hey, clam down okay?" He said over the phone and I sniffed softly

"$5,000 this week, I'll do more as long as you can take care of her" I said and he sighed

"Stop, I don't care for the money" He said and I frowned

"If your declining then hang up...it will save me more time" I said as I wiped my eyes

"I...I'm not gonna hang up...I admit I did...threaten her a bit but It's a warning. I can't have her hurting my bro" He said and I laughed

"Y/N is to soft and kind to hurt anyone...anyone but herself" I said softly and he sighed over the phone.

"I'll take up on your offer, but tell me something" he said

"Shoot" I replied in waiting

"What happen to get her into the hospital?" he asked and I sat down...

"Her family hurt her...so she lashed out on herself and I was able to get to her in time..." I said softly

"okay..." He said in thought before I gripped the phone a little more.

"I'll meet you at her apartment in the morning..." I said before hanging up. I put my phone away before softly crying in the waiting room.

"I can't loose you Y/N" she sobbed softly to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels! 
> 
> welp!
> 
> Have a Woundeful Day!
> 
> :P


	9. Chapter 8: Hurt's to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking can hurt in more ways than one

You woke with a horrible head ache. You wanted to rip your skull out as you felt uncomfortable in...wait. You opened your eyes to see you were in a hospital bed. You began to panic before you saw a note next to you.

"Sorry, I had to go clean your place up. Be Back Soon!" - Ellie <3

You smiled softly at the note before looking around. Ellie must have brought you here...after your texted her she probably came over...you felt like shit, you should have never drank.

You wondered how long you've been here. You found a clock and saw it was near noon, you didn't believe it. 

You felt bad for Ellie for taking care of you, you had to repay her...some how. You slowly began to uncover yourself to see the damage done. Your feet were wrapped up tightly as you couldn't see the bulk of your foot with the wraps. 

You slowly moved them to you as you slowly sat up to check them out. You sighed and slowly started to peak in to see the damage. 

You didn't get a good look which worried you on how messed up your feet will be after this. You flinched when a nurse came in and checked up on you. 

You answered her questions before she told you Ellie will pick you up and bring you home soon. Your clothes in a box for you to change into.

You were allowed to walk with the wraps on but only to be slow, and careful. You had stitches...

She left you alone to slowly get up and make your way to the box to change. You grabbed the clothes and saw it wasn't what you were wearing yesterday. 

Which meant Ellie went home and got you a new pair while you were out. You mentally thanked her before changing into the cute sweater and comfortable pair of pants. 

You felt at fault and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a box and die. You went out and looked around to find your phone charging in on of the chairs near by. 

You went over and picked your phone up to see you had a message from Ellie. You opened it and read it.

"Hey Y/N, how you doing? I hope better than yesterday. Anyway, if your reading this right after I left I won't be around till noon to pick you up. So relax and watch some t.v till then. I brought some comfortable clothes for you to wear so once you get home you can rest up with something you like on. I have a gift at home for you, if you don't like it or even hate it. I'm sorry. I just want you safe and happy. Love Ellie <3" You read the text and grew worried for the gift.

You didn't know what to expect so you just went and sat down on the bed to wait for Ellie. Maybe it's a puppy? or a kitten?

Both sounded appealing, mostly the kitten to cuddle with. Puppies can be an energetic mess. That was just a thought, a hopeful one at that.

* * *

Sans P.O.V

After a long night of Papyrus packing with Blue, with me sleeping on the couch next to stretch. The morning came quickly.

I told Stretch where me and Papyrus were gonna be living for a while. Stretch didn't voice his opinion, but I knew he wasn't approving to us going.

I didn't push or try to change his thoughts, it would only get worse if I tried. I was at least happy Papyrus was happy.

Papyrus seemed so happy and excited to get to know Y/N more, but then again a little sad to be leaving Blue. I understood how close the two have gotten over the time we stayed here.

Even with the two knowing about the alternate universes they grew close as family to each other. I didn't know how they did it, but they did it magically.

I sat on the couch when I got a text from Ellie to head over. I got up before heading off to see how the packing was going.

Stretch stared at me silently as I went past him, trying to not pay attention to him. I headed into his room to see him quietly talking with Blue about the other night.

"I Don't Know..." Papyrus said softly and I quickly hid...they never got quiet.

"I Wasn't Hurt That Bad Papy Just Over Reacted. I Know He Went After Some Of The Protesters Who Hurt Me...I Fear He'll Do the Same To That Girl..." Blue said softly 

"Don't Worry Blue, I'll Help In Anyway Possible" Papyrus said and Blue let out a soft chuckle

"Thanks Papyrus" Blue said before Papyrus laughed. I frowned before sighing and walking out and knocking on the door.

"COME IN" Papyrus said and I walked in with a smile

"Your supposed to say 'Who's There' bro" I said and he groaned before picking up a box of things.

"I WON'T AID YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES SANS!" Papyrus said and Blue nodded with approval. I shrugged and chuckled 

"You like them and you know it bro" I said and he huffed

"I DO NOT BROTHER!" Papyrus said and I chuckled at his stubbornness.

"Well, it looks like your all packed up. You ready to go?" I said and He nodded happily as I motioned him to go.

"Got a call to head over, she's ready for us" I said and Papyrus squealed before grabbing more boxes. I used some of my magic to get my box. I didn't have much after being kicked out of our last home. 

Papyrus came over to my side before waving Blue bye. I waved before using a short cut over to the living room like before. 

Once we appeared I heard glass hit the floor with a hiss. I looked and saw Ellie cleaning up what sounded like her own dropped glass.

"HELLO MS.ELLIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked before I put down my box and walked over to see she was sweeping it up.

"Need help?" I asked and she shook her head before trashing the glass shards.

"I'm good, you guys just startled me" Ellie said quietly she looked stressed out and overly tired. I felt a little worried for her. 

She seemed so upset over the phone as well as desperate for help. I walked up to her and reached out to take the dust pan from her, a pun lined up.

She slapped my hand away before quickly walking around me.

"Don't. You need to unpack, I need to pick up Y/N." She said leaving me in the kitchen. I could feel how she didn't trust me, how she was not making an effort to even be around me. 

I stuffed my hands in my pockets before sighing and going back to Papyrus, he was watching Ellie leave with worry.

"Brother, What Happened?" He said looking to me with worry. I sighed as I couldn't reply to him with out worrying him more.

"Well bro, Y/N got hurt so Ellie is...upset. She wants us here to help Y/N out" I said and Papyrus nodded softly.

"But don't worry bro, I now you got this. Your the coolest guy for the job after all" I said knowing he will cheer up. He was amazing like that.

Papyrus smiled and nodded happily at this. His stance taller at this as he beamed brightly.

"YES I AM BROTHER! NYEH NYEH!" Papyrus then went to find a room. I followed seeing the places in the carpet that were bleached and cleaned from the blood...

* * *

(Back to You!)

You flinched when the room door opened. You turned and saw it was Ellie smiling with coffee and donuts. 

You got up and slowly started your way over seeing she hasn't changed clothes from yesterday. Her makeup gone showing how tired she was.

"Hey cutie, how you doing?" She asked before handing you your favorite cup of coffee. You smiled softly

"Could be better" You said before taking a sip. She chuckled softly before running her fingers threw your hair.

"I know, and it will be after today. I promise" She said before she took your hand and gently started to pull you out of the room.

"Let's get you home, okay?" She asked and you agreed with a nod. You took your time down the hall with her. 

She looked more than happy to stay by your side as you walked on your still numb feet. She didn't say anything on the walk out.

You didn't know to be worried or be okay with the silents that consumed the moment. You went on with it not knowing what to say as she lead you out of the hospital to her parked car. 

She helped you get in before giving you the donuts to eat. You were glad for the food, mostly because it was junk food. 

She got in and turned on the radio before she drove off. You started to get worried for her as she seemed more and more upset as time went on.

You sat there eating your gut telling you to do something, to ask her...You wanted to. But fear held you back so you swallowed your words with your donuts.

Once she pulled into the apartments parking lot she turned off the radio and sat there.

"Y/N..." She said softly. You flinched and looked to her now crying expression. You stopped at sheing her cry. 

Never once you heard her cry, seen her cry or even been told she cried. You never thought about it till now that you could tell she was hurting with you. 

"I can't always be next to you...I'm. Just one person. I don't trust anyone enough to take care of you. So promise me. If you feel threatend, uncomfortable or scared, even a little bit. Tell me. Please Y/N...Please" She said softly.

You put the donuts to the side before hugging her. She hugged back gently rubbing your back.

"okay...I promise" you said softly and she sniffed softly

"Good...now go inside and meet your new room mates" She said before you flinched back.

"What?" You said before she broke the hug and wiped her eyes.

"I got you new room mates...they will take care of you when I'm not around" Ellie said before getting out of the car. You were shocked she didn't let you make the choice on your own...But then again you did just get drunk and almost die...

She helpped you out of the car and into the building. You took the elevator up with her, close almost in a side hug the whole time. 

She took you to your apartment door and opened it for you. You shuffled in before you were greeted with Sans sleeping on your couch as Papyrus was cooking already.

You needed more pills for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 
> 
> Fun Fact: I suck at grammar or in other words
> 
> I CAN'T GRAMMAR
> 
> love you all
> 
> and to all a good night!


	10. Chapter 9: Hug Me, I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs are nice!

Ellie gently got you to your room before Papyrus noticed. You sat down on your bed before looking at Ellie conflicted and confused.

"Ellie" You said softly wondering why she got them to move in with you. Why not her other friends? Or people she trusts...not two strange monsters...

Ellie sat next to you but faced you for a talk. She looked at you sadly and worrisome. 

"Y/N. I know you just met them and so did I. But give them a shot" She said softly and you shook your head

"Stop, why them? Don't you have better friends that could stay here? Anyone else?" You said as she sighed softly.

"I...please don't make me tell you...please...These boys will help you...I promise" She said softly before you frowned and pushed her away out of anger.

"Leave" You said before curling up on your bed away from her. You heard her leave like you said before talking to Papyrus. You couldn't hear all of the conversation as it was some what muffled threw the walls.

You frowned as you slipped under your blankets before pulling out your phone to watch some videos. You weren't in the mood to deal with Sans and Papyrus.

You found time flying by quickly as you laid in your room alone. You didn't remember when you fell asleep, but you did on your phone.

You stretched out softly as you woke up from the nap you had. You looked to your phone and saw it was low on battery.

You slowly crawled to your charger and plugged in your phone. You sighed before a knock came from your door.

You stayed quiet as you covered your head with a blanket. The knocks repeated as you frowned softly

"Hey kid, I know your not feeling well but...when your ready. You wanna start over?" Sans said threw the door.

You said nothing to reply hoping he would leave you alone as you moved to try and inch your feet. The wraps were getting uncomfortable.

You heard Sans sigh before hearing the light shuffle of his feet fade down the hall. You slowly got up after a minute of waiting before starting to unwrap your feet not knowing whether to trust him or not.

You got the wraps off and knew your feet will be scared for the rest of your life. You looked at the neat stitches as if there now was a map on your feet.

You gently traced them before gently scratching at the inch you had. You sighed softly before moving to go put on socks to help with your feet and walking.

You got the fluffiest socks you had before slipping them on, you looked to the door not wanting to go out. But you needed to eat and get your pills.

Slowly you made your way out. Looking up and down the hall for anyone before leaving your room. It felt like hours before you got to the living room. 

You saw both boys look up from the t.v at you. It didn't make you feel any better so you tried to go faster to the kitchen.

Ignoring there looks as you went...Judging. That's all there doing...You reminded yourself as you got to the kitchen.

"Human Y/N?" Papyrus said calmer than you have ever heard him speak before. This startled you and you quickly turned to see he was about a yard away from you with a gentle smile.

"Are You Okay?" He asked and you looked at the floor not wanting to respond as you just wanted to curl up and hide from the world's watching eye's.

You heard him come closer as you looked back up to see him pull you into a gentle hug. You flinched back at the feeling of the hug before you felt how warm this skeleton was. 

Not just his personality was warm and friendly, but his hugs were too. You mindlessly touched his arm to feel the bone.

It was like a human bone, smooth and hard feeling. But had a warmth from inside that made the hardness feel softer than a normal bone.

You said nothing as he rubbed your back, your mind wondering if it was his magic that made him so warm and alive...He pulled out of the hug with a orange tint to his cheek bones. 

You were confused as he smiled at you softly.

"Did My Hug Help You?" He asked and you nodded softly before his gentle smile became a beaming one. He looked adorable, like a puppy that wanted to befriend anyone.

"I Knew My Hug Would Help! Now! How May I Help You Out?" He asked and you blinked before nodding.

"I need my pills and something to eat..." You said and He nodded

"I'll Get You Your Food and Medication! Go Relax On The Couch! My Lazy Brother Will Help You. Even Tho I Am Good At Almost Everything! My Brother Is the Best at Relaxing" He said and you looked down before nodding softly, not wanting to face him.

You turned and left to the living room were Sans was sitting on the couch asleep. You slowly and silently went to the farthest edge of the couch to sit down. You didn't feel relaxed...

You sat there and tried to watch t.v. You hoped Papyrus was fast so you can go back to your room. 

"Hey..." Sans said softly which still startled you, you looked at him confused with your body tensing up. He held his arms up as he sweat some.

"Woah, hey. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just calm down" Sans said as you frowned softly. He sighed at this

"Listen...we got off at a rough start. I jumped the gun...I'm sorry." He said his lights scanning you over as you watched him. You sighed softly as you had to form words to your feelings...

"I'm unsure...of doing this...of my thoughts of monsters...the moment I feel like I'm a supporter for you guys, I'm beaten for being human...I want to not fear...but it hurts..." You said softly as you hugged your self for comfort. You heard nothing from him till you heard him move closer to you. 

You panicked as you looked at him scared of what he might do, till he hugged you. You flinched back but he pulled you closer.

"I was wrong...I'm sorry" He said softly as you felt his hug was fluffier. Softer and warmer from his jacket around him. You glupped as you wanted to hug back, you wanted to snuggle into the warmth he offered. 

You gently gave a small hug back as he sighed softly. He broke the hug and chuckled softly.

"Sorry. Thought you needed it" He said and you thought about this. Did you look like you needed a hug? Papyrus came in with a plate of food and a cup of pills for you.

"Thank you" You said softly taking the plates. Papyrus kneeled down and gave you your water as you took the medication for the pain. 

After he took the cup and went back to the kitchen before you began to eat. You enjoyed the food before you saw in the corner of your eye Sans drinking a bottle of ketchup. 

You had no words as you watched him wink at you before you took it from his hands. He looked at you confused before you used it for your food.

"Your not getting it back" You said quietly and Sans chuckled at this challenge.

"We'll see about that" He chuckled as you ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but then again...
> 
> Next chapter will be a little to long so it will make up for it!
> 
> I will post when ever I can but It's not gonna be everyday now. I got a life...maybe...
> 
> WeLp!
> 
> Have a Wonderful Great Magnificent Day!


	11. Chapter 10: Looking with Good Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing wounds but scars shining  
> (Death in this chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap!
> 
> 10 pages! 
> 
> This was worth two days of writing! 
> 
> Soooo Enjoy!  
> P.S Death is in this chapter!  
> sorry not sorry

You didn't know what you were getting into when it came to the skeleton brothers. Your body needed to heal from all the shit it's been threw from the last few weeks. 

You quickly found out some more things about Papyrus and Sans. One, the two were adorable together and the best sibling pair on earth! Two, they cared a lot for each other and seemed to be close in many ways. Three they were a Dynamic Duo that fit together perfectly!

The first full day with Papyrus and Sans was hard to put into to words..but you will say it was weird. Papyrus took good care of you, with offering to help you in anyway possible. 

You agreed to his offer which had Papyrus around you like a puppy attached to there owner. You didn't mind the company as he would talk with you about cooking, things from the underground and even puzzles.

When you needed to sleep Papyrus made your bed and cleaned up your room to help you feel better. Your nap was long and you found a short skeleton sleeping on the ground near your bed, by your small table in the corner.

You found this to be weird and a bit creepy in a way but you made an effort to pick him up and put him in bed. You found him to be heavy as hell so your bed would do.

You left him in your room as Papyrus wanted you to do some yoga to help your body out more. He was sweet and kind about asking that you couldn't say no to. 

It was nice to stretch out a bit as Papyrus did it with you. You learned skeleton monsters are very flexible in many ways. You kept note of that for later uses.

Sans ended up picking up food for you and Papyrus to eat for the night. The three of you fell asleep to a movie after and you didn't know how you woke up in Sans' arms in your bed.

That was the first day...the week was a huge mess after.

You had to meet up with Ellie at the bank to talk and set up a new bank account, Ellie put money in for you to buy things and live. 

You contacted your school to have you online for the first week but after you have to do in person. You were okay with this and had more of a flexible schedule from it.

You then had to go to two doctor's appointments witch ended with good results in your healing. Your broke ribs seem to be almost done, witch confused the doctor.

You broken nose was doing alright now and you could breath through it properly with out care in the world. Your feet were doing great and the doctor even told you, you could start taking stitches out now.

You were happy that you were healing well, it might be normal for you to heal fast with your parents unjust treatment and "kindness". You told the boys about it and found out as well Papyrus got a job!

He will now be working as a beginner in one of the hotel kitchen's near by. You were happy for him as the three of you celebrated with more food and movies.

By the end of the week you were scared to head back into work. You spent the day figuring out your classes and times for the next week. 

You got ready to go when Sans stopped you in the hall. He was leaning on the side of the hall, his feet sticking out as you looked at him confused.

"The injuries you had...how did you get them?" Sans said calmly and the question itself made you freeze up. You were scared of his reaction if you told the truth...

"Can we talk about this after my work?" You asked and Sans sighed

"Best to get it out now" He said and your frowned softly.

"Sans please..." You asked and he in turn frowned at you. 

"Y/N what happened?" He asked and you frowned more, done with him pushing you for answers. You jumped over him and started speed walking out.

"Bye Papyrus! See you later!" You shouted as you quickly opened the door and left. You got into the elevator with a sigh and relaxed some.

"Y/N..." You heard Sans' voice witch you quickly turned to hearing it to see Sans in the elevator with you. You jumped back at this and almost screamed. 

"What the hell!?" You shouted and he shrugged before looking to you.

"Was it a human, or a Monster?" He asked and your frowned more at his pushy nosiness. The elevator dinging but didn't open. 

You sweat feeling like he was keeping you here till you answered his questions. 

"Y/N..." He said again before tears came up at the memory's...You sniffed softly and tried to stop the wave of emotions. 

"Monsters..." You answered softly...You heard his slippers on the tile until you felt a hug from behind you. You sniffed softly once more as he pulled you close into the hug. 

You flinched at seeing his hands glow green and gently hover over your ribs. You felt a cuddly warmth as you stood there and you slowly shut your eyes and felt your self relax. 

It was one of the best hugs you ever had before which felt amazing in every way. Once the glowing green of his hands faded away he slowly let go.

"Sorry..." He said. You turned around to face him but he was gone. The elevator opened up as if no one was ever there.

You took your time to head off to work. You had plenty of time to get to work. You drove carefully and made sure not to run into the mall. You looked around for anyone that may try anything with you.

Fear was strangling you as you went past the place you were tripped at. You went into the office to see Undyne blushing on the phone, talking quietly to someone.

You stayed silent as you snuck past her to check your locker to see if the bandanna was there. You quietly went through the locker and found your heart in pain as you lost the bandanna. 

You sighed softly and went back to the office. You peaked in and Undyne was pocketing her phone. 

You smiled a little as she turned and saw you.

"Hey Y/N! How have you been?" She asked and you went up to her.

"Doing better" You replied and she patted your back which of itself almost knocked you over.

"That's Great to Hear!" Said before Ms. Heckle came into the office.

"Y/N, here's your route for today, call Undyne if you can't take it or need a break. Also clock in" She said before leaving you with a clip board. You looked at Undyne who gave you the thumbs up. 

You nodded and headed out, grabbing the rest of your supplies before starting your shift with the old clock in machine. You went to the first store on the list and had your words on paper for you.

You did well as it was a older man who wanted some company. You had to move on but made note of visting him again.

You went into a smaller store with the women being a stuck up bitch to you and instead of asking she demanded you to take action. You calmly wrote down what you needed and didn't stay to long as she seemed pissed off at the world.

You were doing good in your opinion so far, going to each little or big shop asking questions and writing down when ever you needed. You smiled softly as you felt better about your self and this job. 

Your feet didn't hurt one bit once you checked you've been walking for two hours straight! You were glad to be back and kicking in the game. 

You walked into a small restaurant in the mall, it was a new monster business called Grillbys. You didn't mind as you walked in and saw the most monsters you have ever seen grouped together in one place.

You took a breath as you went to find the founder and manger of the place. You saw all types of monsters, dogs, frogs, rabbits...all types.

One caught your eye as it was the same monster that broke your ribs in the store. He was glaring at you from the corner of the room. 

You ignored the glare and went on to the counter. you asked the fire elemental and he replied. You wrote down what you needed until a skeleton stopped you with a stare. 

You noticed the red eye lights digging into as you wrote and slowly stopped and looked at the skeleton. The first thing that you noticed was the golden tooth that looked out of place.

The glowing red eye lights flicked over you as you scanned him yourself. He looked similar to Sans, in many ways but had a black jacket with fur and untied sneakers.

You swore he looked familiar, like you have seen him before...

"Take a picture it will last longer" The skeleton snapped at you and you flinched back before finishing up your writing. You thanked Grillby of his time before heading out. 

You kept to yourself as you left and went on to the next shop. You mentally slapped yourself for not apologizing to the skeleton but went on anyway. 

You made a mental note to try and stay away from the place...you couldn't take anymore stress or fear from monsters. You went threw the next ten shops just fine and clean as it could be. 

You had an hour left as your feet started to hurt from the walking. You were impressed with yourself for lasting so long and thought it would be okay to push the final hour.

You went along with the last couple shops till a fight broke out. You were about to enter a clothing store when you heard yelling. 

You stopped and quickly looked to see a monster and a human yelling at each other. The bunny monster was holding there arm as blood dripped onto the ground, the human was dressed in black with there hood up. 

You stood there and watched as a circle of people and monsters formed around the two. Humans and Monsters alike took videos and recordings as you reached for your walkie talkie. 

It seemed like in seconds they were a yard appart till the Human brought out a pocket knife and begin to try and cut the Monster. You watched the monster dodge and try to flee with there hurt arm only to be tackled and stabbed in the leg.

You quickly called Undyne trembling 

"U-Undyne! Theres a fight by Cafe Coffee and Cloth Country! A human has a knife attacking a monster!" You said catching the attention of some near by humans who glared at you. You backed away as you heard Undyne reply

"On my way!" She said and you glupped as the Monster was able to throw the human off and take out the knife. Some humans around began whooping and cheering as did some Monsters. 

You found this sickening to hear and watch as the monster tried once more to get you but was slammed into the ground. The human punching the Monster over and over. The tile started to get bloody and the Monster stopped moving...

You began to cry as you had to do something! You sealed your nerves before pushing threw some people and quickly grabbing the guy and throwing him off the monster. You quickly went to the monsters side as they were wheezing and coughing.

The human looked pale in the face and had a dark snarl as he grabbed his knife and started his way towards you.

"You bitch! You abandoned your own race!? You are worse than these monsters!" He yelled and you held the hurt monster close.

"N-No...he bleeds like you and me...he is important and maybe even more than humans..." You said softly before the guy lunged at you with the knife. 

You curled into the monster protectively until you heard a harsh slam to the tile. You heard the crowd around start to flee.

"YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR CRIMES AGAINST A MONSTER AND THERE RIGHTS!" You heard Undyne shout as you quickly saw she had him on the ground and was hand cuffing him. 

You were glad she was here and helpping as you looked back at the bunny monster. They were crying as you held them. They looked to you with a sorrowful look before there eyes faded to a ash grey.

There body grew light and began to dust in your arms. You watched wide eyed as the bunny monster turned to dust.

Your tears dripped into the pile that was in your arms and on the tile as you felt the world become so small. Dust...you heard Monsters turn to dust when they die...but this...was real...

You didn't remember sobbing...or yelling out...all you remember was Dust as you sat there. Your body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

You didn't know this man, this monster but you cared for his life...that was now gone. In your arms. 

"Y/N? can you hear me?" You heard Undyne say. You blinked as you looked up and saw you were in the office. How did you get here?

Undyne looked sad as she sighed softly

"I'm sorry you had to see that...even on your first day back" She said as you looked down at your hands that had some dust still left but not truly noticeable from a short distance. You noticed...You couldn't stop seeing dust.

You were pulled into a hug that was firm but gentle as she patted your back.

"You can stay here till your shift ends...if your okay with going home alone then I trust your decision just...don't be afraid to call me. kay punk?" She asked and you nodded as she broke the hug.

"Good, the mall is shutting down early from the...yeah...you might be called into questioning so be ready...I need to go help clear out the people still in the mall...you gonna be okay alone?" She asked and you nodded before she stood up.

"Okay, see ya later punk" She said before heading out. You watched her leave as you curled into a ball and felt your poor heart weep.

You always had a soft heart but this...hurts like hell...you never seen anyone die in real life. Movie deaths got you a lot but this was real life!

You didn't even know that monster but watched him suffer till he died! You couldn't have done anything to save them...

You had no magic, no special skills, nothing to have helped the monster live longer. You felt so small and weak in the moment.

Your parents made you feel that way for years, some of your high school bullies would do it too...and toxic friends would too...You started to question if you even were strong...you didn't ever feel like it. Maybe they were right.

You wiped your tears away before going to your locker and grabbing your phone. You sat down and watched funny videos to make you smile.

After a full hour of videos you decided to just go home. The videos helped distract you but that was it...no smiling or laughter.

You packed up your things and clocked out. You went threw the empty mall as you looked around. 

It was dark and late as you went to your car. You opened it up and threw you bags in to your car. You hoped Undyne was okay with you leaving...

You felt someone grab you before you even got into the car. You were thrown onto the still warm ground of the parking lot. 

You flinched and looked up to see a dark figure drive off with your car and bag...You slowly got up and pulled your phone from your pocket. 

You began to text Ellie but...erased it and went to Sans' contact to text. You were about to send the text when your phone shut off.

You frowned at your bad luck as you tried getting it on again. You swore it was about 15%! What the hell!? You smacked your phone for a bit before looking at the mall.

You shook your head at the thought of going back...You then began your walk home. Just a 5 mile walk...no big deal...

You stuffed your phone into your pocket and started your long ass walk home. At...midnight. You sighed as you walked out of the parking lot and down the city streets.

You at least get a good look of the places near by the mall...You wanted to stay positive but it felt like this night was laughing at you in your face.

You went along crossing the streets when needed and staying away from dark alleys. You felt the wind blow you forward as you crossed the street.

The car lights and street lights lighting up your paths to walk as well as some near by sighs that were still on. You made note to check around you when you walk to your car...

You sighed as you walked alone with your mind until a bright blue Bandanna caught your eye. You stopped and looked to see the bandanna laying there by a shadowy alley way. You looked around before running up to grab it.

Your hand grabbed to familiar softness and a smile came to your lips until a skeleton hand grabbed your wrist harshly. You flinched as you were pulled into the dark alley and slammed against the wall.

"That's not yours" a voice you swore you knew growled darkly at you. You trembled as the bandanna was ripped from your grip once more.

You couldn't see the person that held you to the wall so you shut your eyes and tried to plead.

"I-I know...it belongs to a s-small skeleton...he was hurt by some protesters a-and I wanted to give it to him" You said which made the person freeze up. You stayed still and silent before you were roughly let go. 

You fell to the ground trembling before looking up to see a glowing orange eye stare you down.

"Stay away from him" The person snarled darkly before the glow disappeared. You looked down and slowly got up and made your way back to the side walk.

You held yourself as you felt horrible...You wanted so badly to escape...to never be pushed around or threatened ever again...

You walked home with tears and a hurting pain in your chest that felt like a numb burning to your body. You didn't know how much of this you could do anymore...

Once you got to the apartments you went up to your room and went in. You went straight to your room and laid down...

You curled up as the world seemed to spin into a pitiful laugh at your life. A mocking laugh for your love and care to the worlds life and beauty. 

You wanted to sleep...nothing more to it than sleep... So you did...

* * *

Undyne P.O.V

I was running to the scene as fast as I could. Y/N sounded scared and worried so it had to be bad. I felt guilty to put her up to this today.

She's getting better and seemed to not need help. I was happy that she lasted this long with out calling out for a break or two.

Or she was scared too ask...I could understand that but she seemed like a smart girl to figure these things out on her own.

So when I got close enough to see this human ready to stab her. I almost went nuts of this asshole! I tackled him to the ground as fast as I could.

I didn't understand why she was being attacked, or why she was on the ground. So when I looked over and saw the Nice cream guy dusting...

I understood it to well...she was trying to protect him...but the look she gave when he dusted. It was heart breaking. She was shaking so much...

I was out raged to let this happen...to let this slip by me. I looked at the human and rolled him over to face me as I glared at him.

He seemed pissed until you screamed. I was shaken myself but the scream seemed to be a shock into my soul. I held my chest as tears over flowed my eye and I was left a shaking mess just like Y/N was.

I was able to wipe most away quickly to see that the Human I arrested was sobbing as well...I looked around and saw people all around sobbing, crying and some on the floor just like Y/N was.

I looked and saw her eyes glowing a dark blue as she sobbed out at the dust before her. I quickly got up and tried to shake her out of this but it seemed like she was in a trance. 

I quickly tried to get her away from the dust as my vision was filled with tears. I pushed threw and was able to bring her back to the office. 

Y/N's eyes slowly went back to there normal color after a bit and I tried getting her to respond. My tears stopped and I started to feel like I had my emotions back as she came back.

I was glad she was back and things were...okay...after I left her I texted Alphys what happened and made note of the time to get some recording proof of what happened.

What ever that was, Y/N had some time of magic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You did it! You read the chapter! 
> 
> What do you think Y/N greatest fear is? Comment your thoughts!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> And
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	12. Chapter 11: Waking to Dark Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is needed and so is clarity

Sleep didn't like you as you had nothing but nightmares that hunted you even when you were awake. You needed to get to online school in the morning so you needed sleep.

You don't remember sleeping at all, only you laying in bed, your nightmares and watching videos on your phone hoping to sleep. Your body was tired as hell but refused to sleep, so you got up when you got done with the nightmares.

You wrapped yourself in a blanket before seeing it was 5am. You slowly went out to the living room before sitting on the couch in your bundle of blankets.

You turned on the t.v and turned the volume to a quiet whisper as you sat there and just watched some t.v to pass the time. You didn't want to start online schooling, you weren't emotionally up for it. 

You sat there for god knows how long till Papyrus got up. You greeting him softly as you laid down on the couch.

Papyrus was quiet as you don't remember if he said something, all you knew is he wasn't his normal loudness. You felt a hand rub your back and you looked to see Papyrus looking at you with worry.

"Hey Papyrus..." You said softly and he knelt down next to the couch still rubbing your back.

"Y/N...are you okay?" He asked softly, the softest you have ever heard him before. You smiled at his kindness.

"I'm okay...don't worry okay? I'm just tired" You said softly and Papyrus frowned with more worry on his face. Even with him being bone you could tell his emotions on his face...

"I Can Make You Some Tea To Help You Sleep" He asked and you smiled softly at this

"Maybe later, thank you" You said and he nodded before getting up.

"I Will Make You The Best Breakfast Before I head Off To My First Day Of Work!" He said before going to the kitchen. You smiled as you listened to him in the kitchen as you laid there.

You were glad to have a sweet room mate like Papyrus, he was to good for anyone in this world. You yawned softly till tears filled your eyes from the powerful yawn.

You wiped the tears away as you found this annoying, yawns suck balls.

"Whatcha donin up this early?" you jumped at hearing Sans. You looked and saw he starting at you from the other side of the couch. You shrugged before looking to the t.v.

How long has it been? You classes start near 10am...or was it 9am. You brain wasn't working as well as you wanted it to be as you were pulled out of your thoughts when Sans said something. 

You blinked and tried to think on what he said. 

"Y/N?" Sans said louder and you looked to him confused

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked and you waved him off.

"I'm fine, just tired..." You said softly, not wanting to sleep again of the nightmares that await you. Sans hummed at this.

"You sure it's nothing more than being tired?" He asked and you shrugged softly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" You said before you flinched at the feeling of him slowly picking up your bundled up form. You looked at him confused as he laid you next to him as he laid on the couch.

You were not really next to him but more like on him...You looked at him confused before he shushed you and patted your head.

"Sleep, we'll talk more later" He said rubbing your back and soothing motions as if you were a child. You shook your head as another huge yawn came from you.

"Sure" He chuckled and you frowned softly as your eyes felt heavy on his fluffy yet soft form. The warmth he had was pulling you to relax as your brain didn't push any thoughts as you found yourself slipping in and out of sleep.

You swore you heard talking...Sans' slow rise and fall of his chest made it easier to relax to the comforting movement. You could hear a small beating of something, he doesn't have a heart...so what was it?

You didn't push as you heard a question being asked, you thought you needed to reply so you tried to muster up energy to answer. The end result was a happy hum from you as if your lips and mouth didn't work properly.

You didn't hear anything after as you slipped into a dream. It was warm at first but then turned dark like the others. Dust everywhere...

A clap of thunder Jolted you awake from the endless nightmare as you looked around quickly. You slowly clammed down at seeing you were home.

You sighed before your eyes landed on a snoring Sans below you. You blushed darkly at seeing this, you then slowly got up before covering him up with your blanket. 

You sighed as you clammed down enough to remember some bits of what happened. You groaned at your stupidness seeing an empty plate and another full plate of the coffee table.

There was a note next to the full plate of food, You slowly picked it up and read it to yourself.

_To Y/N-_

_I got done making breakfast for you to find you sleeping on my lazy brother! No worry's! He was find with it! I don't know when you'll wake up but when you do you can reheat the food if your hungry! I'll be back around 2pm from work so do not worry! I asked my lazy brother who is good at napping, to help you with anything you need while i'm out! If he becomes to much call me anytime!_

_From Your Great Friend, Papyrus!_

You smiled softly as you could almost hear him speaking when reading the note. You gently put the note down and picked up the plate before heading to the kitchen to reheat the food he made you.

There was no way you were gonna let this go to waste! You waited until it was fulling hot and ready before plowing it all down.

You loved it, even if some parts were burnt or under cooked. It didn't matter. What mattered is that he made it! You got water to wash the last bits down before sighing at the now empty plate. 

You heard Sans' snore in the other room and you smiled before seeing it was almost noon. Shit! Your online schooling!

You quickly went to your bed room and got your computer. You opened it up and started to see what you missed before a flash of lighting so bright it lit up your room before a slam of thunder clapped into your ears.

You were startled by this that you screamed out. The lights flickered and went out seconds after you screamed leaving you in darkness.

You trembled softly as you felt your computer and tried to turn it on. It didn't work so now you had to find your phone...

"Y/N?" You flinched as you heard Sans in the other room. You sighed softly at this, black out...

"I'm in my room..." You said softly before you looked around. The hall way had a blue glow witch made you confused for a minute.

Sans walked into your room his eye lights a soft blue glow lighting up the area around him. You got up and made your way to him.

He was like a little light of his own...

"Heard ya scream, you okay?" He asked looking over you, in which you nodded softly

"Thunder scared me..." You said and he chuckled softly

"Well let me lighten the way for you" he asked and held out his hand for you. You gently took it...glad to not be alone as he guided you through your place to the living room.

You were brought to the couch and sat down as Sans sat next to you.

"Got any candles around?" He asked and you blinked before shaking your head softly. Sans rubbed his head and sighed softly.

"Damn, okay well we'll have to make do with what we got..." He said before pulling his phone out. He looked at something that lit up his face. 

You watched his face turn to worried as reading something which got you curious. You shifted in your seat before another clap of thunder shook your chest as you flinched but didn't scream this time.

You felt his hand on your shoulder in a comforting motion as you looked at him. You saw his smile now gentle with you.

"Hey, you mind if I bring over some relatives of mine? They have a power out as well...and well...don't want to be alone..." He said with some sweat on his skull. You understood what he was asking.

He was asking you if they could come over. You were find with this but was nervous about who his relatives might be...You nodded softly at him.

"They can come over" You said and he looked at you shocked before clearing his throat.

"Okay...but be warned they can be a little too much" He said and you smiled softly...

"It's okay...I can handle them" You said softly hoping they weren't that bad. You were still tired and you were not at your full working mind or body at this moment.

You just needed to stay calm, not say anything stupid or do anything stupid. You watched Sans sighed before typing in something on his phone before putting it down next to him.

"They'll be here soon...if not then we got the place to our self till Paps comes back." He said leaning back into the couch you nodded softly before looking down at a question you wanted to ask him. 

About the nap...and why you were on him. You thought he didn't like you. Or care for you but then he just does that...

"Sans..." You asked softly and he hummed in reply.

"Why did you let me sleep on you?" You asked and his skull began glowing a fading blue on his cheeks and face.

"Well...you looked tired and..." He didn't look at you as he thought of what to say next. You shook your head seeing how embarrassed he was.

"You don't have to tell me...just thought you hated me..." You said and Sans stopped, his blush gone now.

"Y/N...I don't hate you...I...just have...trust issues..." He said softly. You blinked at this before smiling at him. He didn't hate you...

A thunder clap startled you from your thoughts once more before hearing a 'Mwheh!'. You blinked and turned to see the two skeletons your drew that one day...

One smiling happily at you as the lighting lit up his bright stary eyes with his cheesy smile. The other taller skeleton was staring you down in a cold glare that the lighting made him seem like he was a demon out for your soul.

You felt small once more under the cold gaze as you now wanted to take back what you said to Sans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, half asleep writing this...
> 
> Got an itch to write this chapter...
> 
> NOW!
> 
> Have a Woonderful Dayo!


	13. Chapter 12: Storms of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Storm with Emotions hits hard as you go threw somethings alone, while the others get to know the story more

The rain outside poured all over the windows as it hit hard and fast. The clouds in the sky made the whole storm seem unnatural in many ways. 

The dark blackness of the clouds to the edgy shape they had made the moment worse. The world outside seemed to be having a bad time with you...

The shorter skeleton started walking up to you before the taller one pulled him back. You felt horrible at this and looked down softly...why did they all jump to judging...

"I WANT TO GREET THE HUMAN BROTHER!" the shorter pulled away from him and huffed. His cheeks puffing out in an adorable way.

"She's not gonna bite" Sans said behind you patting your back softly. You looked at Sans as he smiled at you with a wink.

You looked back to the taller glaring at you still as the rain grew louder, the air thick and growing thicker with each second. You thought of two things, curl up and hide into the couch hoping you die or get sucked into another world, or...run and hide...

"Stretch" Sans said warning in a darker tone like what he gave you in the cafe. This set you off, You quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Quickly shutting and locking the door, plaguing your world into darkness.

You didn't look back when you ran...all you wanted to do was be away from those skeletons...You felt hot tears come down your cheeks as you felt a pain in your chest grow more...

You slowly got into the bath tub before curling up and quietly sobbing in the bathroom. You didn't have your phone, you computer was fucked and if you went out in the storm you would be fucked either way.

You were trapped and it felt like it...You heard yelling outside of the bathroom and all you could think of was your parents. You covered your ears to try and keep the yelling out.

You sobbed as you felt the pain of being at home again, they never cared for you there. This monsters judge you out of fear...but **It Hurt**. 

The pain was unbearable as you remembered yesterday night...The poor monster, the human attacking and the one in the shadows that threatened you...

You laid there and found a wave of sickness wash over you, as your nightmares kept your tears flowing. You slowly got up and crawled to the toilet, letting out everything in your stomach. 

You coughed before hearing a muffled knock and someone talking. You didn't want to leave, you didn't want to go out and face the people that judge you...even with you still wanting to know if the smaller was okay...even with the glares the taller gave you...

You felt some of that feeling start to fade as you threw up, you were tired of caring anymore...You didn't want to feel that anymore.

It got you in trouble in your old home, in high school, with old 'friends'. Now here. You were done with wanting to help...

Your ears shut off after your guts spilled, you laid on the ground before your eyes shut. The cold ground accepting you as you laid there your tired body shutting off.

When you woke up, you felt like you had no sleep. You felt like shit as your body ached and your chest had a dull pain that was annoying.

You noticed first hand that you weren't in the bathroom anymore. You didn't hear the rain anymore but the sounds of the t.v quietly going was the closest noise you heard. 

Your body was curled up on the couch, you felt blankets over you as you shifted a little bit. You opened your eyes to see the t.v but two skeleton heads on either side of you. 

You saw one was Papyrus and the other was the smaller skeleton with his blue...Bandanna. Tied neatly around his neck like in your drawing.

You looked around more and saw the window open and had the sun setting so it has been a while since you've been awake. Your eyes went to the kitchen and your eyes spotted Ellie drinking something next to Sans as the taller skeleton was out of view but you could tell he was there.

You flinched when a hand touched your back, you looked and saw it was Papyrus who looked at you with worry. 

"Y/N...are you doing better?" He asked and you thought about it, you didn't know...so you shrugged softly. Papyrus talking got the smaller to turn and look at you.

His stary eye lights gone as they were a blue like Sans' during the storm. You slowly looked at him and he smiled.

"We Didn't Get A Proper Introduction Before, My Name Is Blue!" He said softly almost like Papyrus in many ways you smiled softly.

"I'm Y/N" You said softly and he smiled pleased at this.

"I'm So Sorry For Before, My Brother Didn't Mean To Freak You Out" He said softly with worry. You shook your head softly.

"It's...fine" You said softly before Blue hugged you. You flinched before slowly hugging back. You smelt his blueberry scent as it clammed you in a weird way. His warmth was like Papyrus' but with a gentler mix of Sans with a pitch of his own little style in a way.

You felt like you were hug tasting...feeling witch you like the most to go for hugs...You smiled as he let go after a bit. He was smiling happily as his eye lights were back to being stars.

You smiled at this and was glad he was happy.

"Y/N? You awake?" You heard Ellie say as she came over to you and the two boys. You nodded softly as she set down her drink and gently pulled you into another hug.

"Thank god, you slept for so long. I thought you might have slipped into a coma" She said and you chuckled softly. Her smell of mints and now a, almost, like a wet dog smell to her.

"Not yet" You said and she sighed before letting you go. She looked at you worried before rubbing your head softly.

"Don't scare me like that...okay?" she asked softly and you nodded softly.

"Okay...when did you get here?" You asked and she smiled sadly.

"Right after the bathroom door was destroyed" She said and you blinked at this. The bathroom door is gone?

"Sorry Human...We Got Worried" Blue said as Papyrus nodded.

"We Were Scared When You Didn't Answer Us" Papyrus said looking down as if he was looking at the memory. 

Ellie sighed softly before sitting next to you

"I told all of them what happened with your family, your job, and the protesters..." She said softly before frowning softly 

"Now...you tell me why I got a call from Undyne last night, and why your car is gone..." She said giving you a motherly stare. You looked down before frowning softly.

"What did...Undyne tell you..." You asked softly and she frowned sadly...you were scared at what she may say next...

"You watched a Human man kill a Monster, which you, who risked your life to try and save them...dusted in your arms last night..." She said softly, no sound came into the room but all you could do was cry as you nodded.

You felt so many different arms around in in that moment. It felt like you could care just a little bit longer...

* * *

Papyrus P.O.V

I got off of training an hour early from the storm and my brother wanting me home. My new boss was a nice older human that didn't mind before sending me off home. 

Undyne picked me up as she took me home, she wanted to take me to her place but I told her about Y/N and her place...and how she needed me. Undyne went silent and asked how Y/N was doing from her night of work.

I was confused on why she became so quiet at this, so I told her that Y/N was having some sleeping troubles. Undyne nodded softly as she drove threw the growing storm.

Undyne then asked me if Y/N told me anything about last night. I replied with a simple no. I watched her become uncomfortable and stressed out at this.

I didn't know weather to bring something else up or not. She seemed...conflicted. Then she asked if I wanted to know why she couldn't sleep.

I replied with a 'of course'! Y/N is a dear friend to me and anything bothering her I should be able to help her out! Undyne sighed before telling me her side of the story.

I was shocked and scared at hearing about this, no wounder Y/N was so upset and pale looking. She was a very kind human and her trying so hard to help a monster, made me almost cry. After Undyne was done she apologized as she parked in the apartments parking lot. 

I reassured her that telling me this will help me more on, helping Y/N get better. I quickly dashed inside and went to the apartment. The elevator not working so I used my great speed to run up the stairs.

I was not winded or even an inch tired after so I quickly went to the apartment. Not expecting to walk in on Stretch, Blue and my brother fighting.

All were shouting over each other in anger, not noticing me but soon I looked around for Y/N. The power must have gone out so I quickly went to find her.

She shouldn't be alone...not after her horrible night last night. I ran past the group fighting as I focused on finding her.

I ran threw the room before hearing her in the bathroom crying before a gross vomiting noise came from the room. I knocked at the door

"Y/N? Are You Okay?" I asked out of worry before hearing her vomit more. I took a breath and tried opening the door but it wouldn't move.

"Y/N? Please, I'm Here To Help!" I said with more worry. She went silent as I heard nothing else in the bathroom. I knocked more and waited.

Nothing and now it was too much. You must be hurting so much...I heard the fight still going on and I took a minute...

Like Undyne said some times nice and friendly doesn't work...Sometimes I need to be rude to help people...I balled up my gloved hand before marching out to my brother and the two others.

I stood my ground as I couldn't help but feel hurt at what they were doing...Poor Y/N...

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the three, shaking as it was hard to even say that. But it worked, everyone stopped.

"YOU ALL NEED TO STOP THIS! WHAT EVER IS GOING ON, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT ABOUT IT! Y/N IS HURTTING...AND ALONE...In The Bathroom...IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP ME, HELP HER THEN TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I said before turning and wiping the tears away as I went back to see if you'll respond...

"I'LL HELP PAP!" I heard Blue say as he quickly followed me to the Bathroom. I knocked again at the door.

"Y/N Please Open Up" I said before turning to Blue

"I Heard Her Crying Before Hearing Her Vomit...Now She Is Silent..." I informed Blue who frowned sadly at this before huffing.

"We Need To Break Down The Door..." Blue said and we both nodded before summoning bones, aiming at the door.

"Don't Worry Y/N! We'll Help You!" I shouted before We both fired and broke down the door. I quickly ran threw and used my eye lights to see into the dark. 

She was laying there as pale as she was before and looked in pain. I quickly but gently scooped Y/N up into my arms.

I saw she didn't even move or wake as I moved. I quickly moved to the couch, laying her down and checking her fore head like he was taught for humans.

I was even more worried as I felt she was cold. I turned and saw blue staring at Y/N with a sorrowful look.

"We Need To Get Her Warmed Up" I said as he nodded and went to find blankets. I flinched and heard the front door slam shut. I looked to see what was going on, only to see Ellie. 

Sans looked to her worried before she clearly looked pissed. Stretch frowned at seeing her. I went up to her to ask her about Y/N...

"Where's Y/N?" She asked enraged at Sans as he held up his hands. I looked at her sadly as I stepped forward.

"She's passed out on the couch..." I said as she looked to me with less anger. She then quickly went to the couch which I followed after.

She saw Blue putting blankets on Y/N. She stopped at his side before smiling softly at him.

"Thank you" She said softly as Blue blinked before smiling a little at this. 

"It's No Big Deal Human" Blue said before Stretch and Sans came into the living room. Ellie turned to both with a sigh.

"We need to talk" She said as if talking to everyone. I was confused by this and I could tell Sans was to. Ellie turned to Blue and smiled softly.

"First, My name is Ellie...Y/N is my Half Sister, and my only family so thank you for taking care of her" Ellie said before Blue smiled at this.

"I'M Blue! That's My Brother Stretch..." Blue said waving to the frowning taller skeleton next to Sans. Ellie looked and took him in before nodding.

"Thank you Blue, Sans can you tell me what happened?" She asked and Sans rubbed the back of his head before sighing.

"Stretch here apparently did something he wasn't suppose to...scared Y/N..." He said before Ellie frowned at Stretch

"What motivated you to do what you did?" She snapped at him which he scoffed with an eye roll.

"Don't need to tell you anything" Stretch said before she stepped closer.

"Your right, you don't need to tell me anything but if you want me to get it out of Y/N, you better know your story straight. If it's anything life threatening to Y/N in anyway I am willing to file law suits if needed" She said with a frown. Stretch sweat at this before frowning at this.

"Sans told me he found Blue's bandanna with her, I thought she was part of the protesting group and gave her a warning" Stretch said before Y/N looked at Sans.

"You took the Bandanna? When?" She said and Sans sweat more at this looking away before gluping. 

"The night we took her home from work with her injures" Sans said and I grew disappointed in his actions with out me knowing.

Ellie sighed before looking to a very confused Blue. I was some what on the same plate as him, with knowing a little more. 

"I took Y/N out to breakfast when we watched what you and Stretch went threw across the street. She has never seen monster before and watching that hurt her. We passed by the Bandanna you lost and she grabbed it wanting in return to give it back and treat you for your bravery." Ellie said before frowning sadly at seeing How blue grew saddend at this.

"She really only wanted to help, later on in the week she was beat up by a human hater monster who broke her ribs with no mercy. She ignored my words and went to work anyway, she got hurt again...She brought the Bandanna to work hoping she would run into you...but loosing it broke her heart." Ellie said before turning to Sans

"Y/N came her to start a new life away from her family, but they took all her money from her bank accounts. She was alone and did something that landed her in the hospital...I needed time to get my place ready for her to move in so you two seemed the best for her to be with...even with you scaring the shit out of her..." Ellie said before now both my brother and Stretch seemed to be ashamed.

Ellie sighed before looking at Y/N who was still asleep.

"Now I get a call from her work...telling me something that I want to hear from her...But she never replied to my calls or texts...Seeing her car gone from the parking lot did not help me in anyway..." Ellie said softly before I stepped forward.

"Undyne told me...Y/N was awake this morning and looked...sad...she didn't want to see but she passed out on Sans before I left for work. I wanted to help her..." I said softly and she smiled

"Thank you Papyrus, I think right now she needs the people around her to not jump the gun on there thoughts..." Ellie said and I nodded softly before Blue stepped up.

"I Want To Help...Even Tho I Don't Know Y/N...I Want To Try With Her Trying To Return My Bandanna..." Blue said with a small smile.

Ellie smiled at this and nodded

"That sounds good, now is all this shit clear? Any questions?" She asked looking at everyone before Sans sighed.

"Got nothing..." Sans said before Stretch rubbed his neck.

"Clear as Crystal..." Stretch said before Ellie went to the kitchen

"I'm making tea, The power should be on soon" She said and I quickly followed

"May I Help?" I asked and she smiled

"Of course, actions speak louder than words..." She said as I followed...I made note of what she said as the power slowly flicked on the lights and the heating came threw once more.

I smiled as I heard the t.v turn on as My brother and Stretch softly talked to each other. Blue sat next to Y/N as he played with his tied Bandanna... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author death XP
> 
> so much...
> 
> Emotions...
> 
> Welp! 
> 
> Have a Great Day!


	14. Chapter 13: Pillows Are Clouds, But For Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, Sleeping, hands...

For a while you sat on the couch just being hugged and held by Blue and Papyrus, Ellie went to get your phone and a snack for you. You found being hugged by both comforting in more ways than one as the two seemed to be okay with hugging you for this long.

You blushed softly as Ellie came back and smiled at you, but not just any smile. It was a smile that told you it was picture worthy, told you that the hugs were too cute. You now knew what this may look like to her and you wanted to hide away from her as she quickly snapped a picture of you and the boys.

You looked at the betrayer before you and pouted at her as she laughed at you. She laughed which got Papyrus' and Blue's attention to look at her.

The two almost insync as they flinched and pulled a bit away from you. Both apologizing with there own blushes on there cheek bones.

I shook your head at this softly...

"I-It's fine...I liked your hugs..." You said quietly before the two laughed with Ellie softly.

"Of Course You Do Y/N, My Hugs Have Always Helped!" Papyrus said and Blue smiled more

"My Hugging Skills Are The Finest! They Always Help!" Blue said the too smiling at you with a kindness that Ellie and your older friends that only gave you...before your friends left you...

"Thank you..." You said before Papyrus and Blue moved onto the couch on each side of you. They covered you up with the blankets around you as you blushed more from there kindness.

"Anytime Human!" Blue said 

"Yes, Anytime Y/N" Papyrus patted your back gently before Ellie handed you a trail mix pack. Which you happily broke open and began to eat.

Sans appeared next to the coffee table which startled you into almost choking on your food. Papyrus huffed at his brother.

"Sans, Why Can't You Walk Around? It Would At Least Give You Some Exercise!" Papyrus said and Sans chuckled as he held a bottle of ketchup. He took a drink before sighing.

"Sorry bro, I just like getting places faster" Sans said with a smirk as The other tall skeleton joined next to him.

"Brother! You Need To Get Better Habits!" Blue said and he shrugged with a honey bottle. You watched as the whole group was gathered in the room now.

You tried not to stare at the taller skeleton but he was the same with you, you could tell he wanted to stare at you. So you looked to Sans and tried to make a conversation...

"You have more relatives that you and Papyrus look like?" You said softly not trying to be rude but Sans choked on his ketchup before taking a moment to swallow and calm down. You didn't mean to startle him as you felt Papyrus rub your back gently.

"We Do..." Papyrus said softly and Sans nodded softly

"Yeah...But there not as 'friendly' as we are..." He said and you frowned softly. You didn't feel like Sans was friendly but if he said that then you might need to look further into it. 

"Oh..." You said softly before Blue smiled at you

"Do Not Worry! You Probably Won't Bump Into Them!" Blue reassured you which you were happy for. Ellie crossed her arms.

"How many others' are there?" She said and Sans sighed softly

"Not counting us four, six others." Stretch said which now you had a reason to look at him. He stared back at you with no smile as you could not tell what his expression was, so after a second or two you broke the contact to look at the floor.

You then remembered the skeleton at Grillbys, how he looked so much like Sans...

"Is there any that look darker...has a golden tooth?" You said and the four looked to you.

"Did he look like me or Pap?" Sans asked and you glupped 

"You..." You said softly

"That was Red, his brother Edge is never to far from him. Where did you see him?" Stretch asked you.

"In one of the restaurants in the mall called 'Grillbys'" You said and Sans chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I would stay away from there if you don't want to run into any more of them" Sans said and Stretch nodded in agreement.

"You said there not friendly, how so?" Ellie said

"W-Well Human, They Can Be Mean..."

"Hurt you without a care in the world..." Stretch finished after his brother. You frowned softly at this before shifting softly, some bad memories bubbling up making you uncomfortable.

"D-Don't Worry Y/N! We Will Protect You" Papyrus said before bringing you into a side hug. You looked at him and smiled at how sweet and kind he was to you.

Stretch huffed before getting up

"We've spent too much time here Blue, we need to get home" Stretch said but Blue huffed

"I Want To Stay With Y/N! She Needs Comfort Still!" He said getting up with a frown.

"I'm fine Blue...thank you for your kindness" You said not trying to hurt but at the same time knew that Stretch didn't really want to be around you. You could understand that too well...

Blue looked at you worried before you smiled softly.

"Are...You Sure?" Blue said softly before you nodded.

"Yeah...you can come visit later if you want" You suggested which he happily jumped at 

"Of Course I Would Love To Visit You Again Y/N!" Blue said happily before turning to his brother.

"I'm Fine To Go Now Stretch...But I Want To Visit Tomorrow!" He said said before going over and crossing his arms next to his brother with a huff. Stretch looked a little sad at this before sighing in defeat.

"Alright..." He said before the two disappeared. You were okay with them visiting...somewhat...Mostly uneasy with Stretch but...that was with you and Sans before...maybe it will get better. 

You felt a dip in the couch before looking and seeing Ellie sit next to you where Blue had been before. She pulled you into a hug which you happily took.

"How about you and me go out and shop someday soon, we need some time to hang out again" She said which you nodded in agreement before she broke the hug.

"Y/N! You Made A Mess With Your Snack! Don't Worry! I'll Help You Clean Up!" Papyrus said before you look and saw your trail mix had spilt and left crumbs everywhere.

Papyrus helped you up gently

"Y/N how about you go take a shower and get changed?" Ellie said which you agreed to, you felt gross and needed it anyway.

You went to your room as you heard Papyrus talk to Ellie when you grabbed a pair of comfortable clothes. You turned and almost screamed at seeing Sans behind you

He flinched at your jump before chuckling

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to scare the skin off of ya" He said and you sighed at this.

"What do you want Sans?" You said softly wanting to get to your shower. He sweat before nodding.

"I know Stretch did...the wrong thing...but he's like me...very protective of-"

"Your brother, I get it..." You said before walking around him, jealous he had a strong relationship with his family...You went into the bathroom before seeing the door blown down so you shut the shower curtain and did a quick shower. 

You were able to clean and dry up behind the shower curtain before grabbing your clothes and changing in the still wet shower. You didn't mind but it still felt weird and unnerving with the door gone. There was no way you will be pooping in peace...

Nor you going around to your neighbors to ask to use there toilets. You didn't know your neighbors, and didn't want to meet them like that.

You went into the living room and saw the three of them setting up a pillow fort from the couch. You blinked before Ellie caught a glimpse of you.

"Y/N! Come help!" She said waving you over as you slowly began to smile at how fluffy the not fully fort looked already. Papyrus laughed as he went to get more blankets and pillows happily.

Sans on the other hand was the test subject for the fort, he was asleep inside as Ellie handed you some pillows.

"Just add on to parts you think need it" She said, you looked at the already at your chin height fort which made you start to smile when you made it grow bigger.

Papyrus came back with the rest of the blankets and pillows around with a big smile.

"NOW HUMANS! LET'S BUILD THE STRONGEST AND FLUFFIEST FORT EVER! NYEH!" He said which you giggled softly at his laugh as you watched him build on.

You helped as much as you could with the huge building before you could jump high enough or reach to it's height. Papyrus gently scooped you up and helped you reach the tippy top.

You loved looking down at how height up you were. The ceiling threatening your head as Papyrus helped you put the final touches.

You were giggling at the huge thing once he put you down on the ground. The three of you crawled inside with the still sleeping Sans. You were in between Papyrus and Sans as Ellie was on the other side of Papyrus.

You loved being inside the fort feeling like a kid as you curled up. Ellie turned on a movie and soon you all were watching a movie curled up in the fort.

You enjoyed this but your eyes trailed off to Sans, he was awake but clearly not watching the movie. As if lost in thought as he laid there. You saw his hand curling and uncurling on a pillow.

A blush went across your cheeks at the thought of taking his hand. You weren't sure but something inside you pushed you to take it gently.

You quickly looked at the screen when you took it, scared of his face and reaction...you felt him flinch before his hand lightly squeezed yours.

You tried to keep calm as you battled against yourself to let go or squeeze back. You didn't know...so you did a small light squeeze...hoping it was not noticeable but you heard him hum ever so softly.

You dared to peek at him...you didn't know if that was right either but you wanted to know...you were dying to know...So you took a quick glance to see he was fast asleep once more.

His hand gently holding yours before you blushed and went back to watching the movie. You didn't know how to feel about this.

All you could think about was cat and dog rules, if there asleep on you. You fore fit that limb to them...so your hand was gone to Sans now...

It was your good hand too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Y/N in this story has Thanatophobia: "a form of anxiety characterized by a fear of one's own death or the process of dying. It is commonly referred to as death anxiety. Death anxiety is not defined as a distinct disorder, but it may be linked to other depression or anxiety disorders. These include: post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD" ( medicalnewstoday.com/articles/321939#:~:text=Thanatophobia%20is%20a%20form%20of,traumatic%20stress%20disorder%20or%20PTSD )
> 
> I do my research! And you guys can read up about it too! ^^
> 
> Y/N also has depression as it's a cause and effect of Thanatophobia.
> 
> Y/N does have PTSD To a type of tool/weapon! It's not knifes or guns but something you can find in a tool box or tool shed!
> 
> If you guys have any guesses I would love to hear them!
> 
> Also!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the love! By chapter 15 I'll have a set schedule for posting chapters!
> 
> So!
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	15. Chapter 14: Night Becomes Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, hugs, phone calls

You remember waking up in the pillow fort, a soft snore next to you letting you know Sans was still there. You shifted and slowly opened your eyes to look for Papyrus. He wasn't next to you so he must be up doing something. 

You also noticed Ellie was gone, probably had to leave for work. You didn't blame her as you shifted to look at Sans.

He still held your hand but was drooling a little in his sleep which made you smile at how much he was enjoying his sleep. You slowly slipped your hand out of his grip before stretching out and getting up to find Papyrus, being mindful of the pillow fort as you went out.

You heard Papyrus humming in the kitchen as you made your way over. You saw him looking at a cookbook and humming as he let the pancakes on the stove cook some. 

"Hey Papyrus" You said making him look at you from the book, smiling more.

"Good Morning Y/N! How Are You Feeling?" He asked before you blinked at him saying morning. You looked to the stove clock and flinched at remembering you didn't go to work or even say you weren't coming in. 

"Sorry Paps, hold that thought" You said running to find your phone. You checked your room before heading back to the living room. You saw your phone next to the t.v, happy to see it before picking it up and seeing you had 4 missed calls, 5 messages and two voicemails. 

Two of the calls were from an unknown number both left the voicemails, one message was from Ellie saying that you could move in with her in the next week if you wanted. You would have to think about it, with the boys living here would she pay for them to stay?

You pushed that away for now to look at the other messages, two were from your dad which you ignored and two were from Undyne. She told you, you didn't have to come in last night but investigators will be calling you.

You assumed the two missed calls and voicemails were from the investigators. You went to listen to the voicemails.

"This is Sargent Simon of The North Police Department of A.E City, I am calling you because I heard you were an eye witness to a monster death in the Milve Mall. I would like to ask you some questions when you have the time please call back" The voicemail ended and you opened up the next one.

"This is Sargent Simon again, I looked over the video camera with Officer Undyne. Your not in trouble for your actions, we still need to meet up and talk this over but we will need a other person in the room. You will meet with them ahead of time as they want to check out your soul. Thank you" You got worried on what he maybe talking about but you couldn't remember anything but crying...You didn't know what to expect but your fingers moved to your fathers texts.

You read them with a growing frown.

"How dare you shut your account off! We were joking with you! We were gonna give the money back in a week!" The first text read which you still weren't happy about.

"We love you so much, so you should visit soon. The holidays are coming up! Family time is needed" The second text read. You didn't reply as you didn't forgive them for their actions.

You sighed softly before you heard a yawn and a shifting body. Your eyes flicked to a groggy Sans as he stretched out, knocking into the pillow fort making it wobble.

You rolled your eyes at his clumsiness and went to your room to get your computer. You were glad your computer worked as you checked to see your school assignments were not late and you had enough time to get them done. 

You were overjoyed at having time to do homework as well as the luck of your computer living threw the storm. You shut your computer before heading back to Papyrus, a little guilty for running off like that to him. 

You walked into the kitchen seeing him finishing up.

"Hey Pap...sorry I ran off. I was just startled by it being morning" You said and Papyrus smiled at you.

"It's Alright Y/N!" He said before picking up a plate full of pancakes, eggs and a couple pieces of bacon. All looked really good!

"I Have Been Given Homework To Better My Cooking Skills! Would You Like To Try My Easy-Level Breakfast?" He handed you the plate which you happily took, your stomach adding its own opinion.

"I will Paps" You said and he smiled happily. 

"Thank You!" He said before you tried the pancakes. They were a little undercooked but liveable. The eggs were a little crispy which made them better? Crispy eggs seemed fluffy and rough...a welcomed difference you took note of before taking some bacon. 

The bacon seemed to have no a drop of grease on it as it was juicey in it's own way, making it perfect. You smiled while eating his breakfast which he beamed.

"It's really good Paps!" You said before he made a pose.

"Of Course It Is! It's From The Great Papyrus!" He said and you chuckled before going to sit down. You walked into the living room to find Sans' arms hanging out of a now pile of pillows and blankets. 

The fort collapsed onto him and not he looked like he either go crushed or fell back asleep...you flinched at another thought of him being crushed to death, you would never want that on a person...even tho he has been not the best in the beginning, he didn't deserve that type of death.

You didn't realize you were trembling and starting to build tears up. You put your plate down on the coffee table before sitting on your knees in front of his arms.

"S-Sans?" You said shakily as you gently touched and shook his arm that was sticking out. You got no reply before you shook him more.

"Please stop..." You said as tears started to come up, flashes of the dust in your arms and hands making you shake harder at the thought of him dead before you. 

Your breathing became more apparent as it felt like you were running out of air. You shook him harder than the other to times as you were scared...

"Sans..." You sobbed softly as you desperately tried to stop but you couldn't think straight. You soon felt arms pull you into a fluffy cloud. 

Your back was gently rubbed as you curled up into the fluff softly. You slowly started to retain your breathing as you started to hear a deep voice.

You sniffed softly before starting to realize who was talking.

"I'm okay Y/N...no need to worry. I was just joking around" Sans said as you looked up. Coming back to reality he smiled sadly at you.

"You okay?" He asked and you shook your head in honesty...He hummed before patting your back.

"How about you eat and calm down more..." he said before you nodded softly and broke his hug to grab your plate. You began to eat as Sans got up and used his magic to put the pillows and blankets away. 

You watched as you were amazed by the magic he used, seeing something so unreal happen right before your eyes. It was weirdly unnatural to your eyes.

You heard Sans chuckle at your staring face which quickly pulled you out of your thoughts. You blushed out of embarrassment before looking down.

"Sorry..." You said softly as you ate more of Papyrus' food.

"It's fine kiddo" He said before Papyrus came in with a mug. He gave it to you with a smile.

"I Made You Some Tea. I Heard You Crying..." He said as you remembered your little slip up while taking the tea softly.

"Sorry..." You said once more before Papyrus sat next to you

"You Can Talk About It When Your Ready..." He said before patting your head in a comforting motion. You smiled sadly before nodding.

"Okay Papyrus" You said before drinking the warm tea. Finishing up your breakfast before Papyrus and Sans had to go, Sans wanted to go with Papyrus to work. 

They asked if you would be okay a few hours alone, you told them you would be okay before they left. You felt odd with them gone...

Alone again, you got up and got to work. You first did home work before turning them in. It wasn't that hard as the first assignments were forms to fill out or get to know me questions. Nothing to hard yet so you got done quickly.

The second thing you did was call in to the police about your stolen car. You were glad you had pictures and back up paperwork for it when giving it over to the police.

Once that stressful mess was over you got back on your computer to look at new doors to replace your bathroom door. You felt bad for it being broken, the old couple seemed so nice...You couldn't let them pay for it.

You picked out some doors before you got a text from Ellie. 

"Hey, want to do a tour of my place sometime soon? Or just hang out over here! Party at my place?" She sent you which you smiled and replied with a sure. You need to talk to her anyway...

You sighed after that before getting up to make one more call to the investigator. You were worried...scared even when he picked up

"Hello?"

"This is Y/N, you called me about the Milve Mall...thing...I can meet up tonight if you need"

"That sounds good! We'll meet you for your shift tonight! See ya then!"

"Okay"

You looked to your phone before texting Undyne if she could drive you to work tonight...hoping you wouldn't be a problem she said yes.

Your gut twisted and turned for the hours now ticking down till work. You didn't know if you will or can do this...

You need a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a nap
> 
> also...Thank you guys so much for the love and support! I love reading your comments! They make me happy and inspired to do more!
> 
> So! Without further ado
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	16. Chapter 15: Soul Much For That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night didn't go as planned...as Panic take you for a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This title was another idea for the main book title!

It was the unsettling nervousness that was gripping your throat, that was causing you to not fall asleep like you wanted. So you just laid there in worry and doubt for the night.

You had to control your emotions for tonight...that has been hard enough with all the shit that has gone down in the past two weeks. You had to keep your story straight and your emotions clear as well as out of the way.

You looked up videos to watch on how to help with the fear and nerves with the interrogation. You watched some videos before trying it out yourself.

Putting the phone down you closed your eyes and slowly opened up the memory of the monster's death...You already started to shake and feel tears come up. 

"Stop it!" You yelled at yourself

"That's not helping!" You yelled as your fist balled up on your sheets. You felt the hot tears run down your cheeks before a flash of a memory hit you. 

It was Undyne crying as she shook you before picking you up. She...was crying? You opened your eyes to see your tears not clear but a glowing blue as they fell and it the bed below.

You flinched panic running threw you before heading to the bathroom. You ran into the bathroom slamming the light switch on to see your normal eye color now a glowing blue hue, matching the tears running down your cheeks.

You were painicing at this, thinking something was wrong with you. You were cursed or something! The blue glow faded into a yellow as you stared at the mirror.

You flinched as you watched yellow cracks appear from your eyes and cheeks. You felt your cheeks to were the cracks were but your skin felt the same, as if they were tattoos in your skin...

You flinched when you caught sight of the yellow cracks on your finger tips and growing up your arms. You watched them grow on your skin as you grew into a further panic. 

You quickly tried washing your hands and face hoping it was a dream or nightmare. The cold water doing nothing for your skin so you ran to look this up. 

Typing into your phone quickly you scanned for anything to help you. After god knows how long of nothing you gave up and checked the time.

You had an hour before Undyne was meant to pick you up. You ran back to the bathroom and saw your face littered in yellow cracks that glowed brightly. 

You quickly got make up and tried covering your face with it but the cracks shined through your skin tone. You pulled your hair as you didn't know what to do as you had no clue of how to fix this.

You flinched at the loud cracking noise making you look around before looking to see your cheek had a literal caved in crack! 

You screamed as you touched the edge and depth of the small crack in your cheek. You jumped up and down out of pure nerves and tears threatened your glowing eyes.

You ran to your room with one idea left and started piling closes on your form. Gloves, scarfs, glasses...Anything! You just needed to cover up! 

You were in your rush when you heard a pounding on your door.

"HEY PUNK! TIME TO GO!" You heard Undyne. You flinched at hearing another creak before running to see another crack on your face appeared on your chin. You wanted to scream again but just covered yourself up more before running back to the door.

You opened it and looked up at Undyne. She flinched at seeing you before looking at you confused.

"Uh...Y/n? Whats with the scarfs and glasses?" She said looking concerned for you. 

"N-New fashion?" you said forgetting to think ahead on this. She grabbed your arm and dragged you inside your apartment before shutting the door.

"Okay, whats going on?" She said crossing her arms with a frown. You shook your head but another loud crack made you flinch as she jolted in her spot.

"Y/N!?!" She quickly grabbed the thick scarf around your neck and quickly pulled it off as you failed to grab it back. You watched her worry increase as she saw your glowing cracked up face.

You trembled as tears came down from how much stress this was on your mind. Undyne pulled you into a hug.

"We need to get you to Alphys, now" She said before picking you up and running to her car with you. You didn't know what to do as she ran faster than you ever could to her car. 

You were gently put in before she got in and sped out of the parking lot. You took out your phone and brought up your camera to see the new crack.

It wasn't on your face but now on your neck, you were scared, worried and panicked about the cracks in your skin. You couldn't help but feel like this could kill you.

You held yourself as you sobbed softly trying to calm down.

"It's okay Y/N we'll get this figured out, you'll be just fine" Undyne said before you looked to her. She smiled at you softly but you could tell she was trembling.

Her arm had growing yellow cracks like you which made you scream out. Undyne flinched before looking to where you were looking.

She saw the yellow cracks and mumbled something before turning on her police car siren to get to the place faster. You felt like you caused this, whatever was happening to you, it was spreading to Undyne. 

You started sobbing out apologies to her. Your body cracking up more as you wanted nothing more than to leave her alone.

The car stopped and the siren shut off before she grabbed you and ran inside a building you didn't know. She ran and jumped over some security before making a mad dash down a hall.

"ALPHYS!!!" She yelled making you flinch as she went through large thick metal doors. You saw the place was like a laboratory you've seen on and in college's or some on t.v.

"U-Undyne!?" You heard a unsure voice say as you were put on a comfortable table. You sat up out of nerves and saw a group of monsters that looked like Undyne or a smaller yellow monster.

They all stared at you and Undyne in shock or confusion. Undyne bent down to the one whom spoke to her.

"This is Y/N the human I told you about, we might have a problem..." She said as the yellow monster saw Undyne now had Yellow Cracks all over her arms and face, not as much as you but were growing.

"O-Oh my...O-Okay! L-Lets get s-s-started!" She said before quickly dragging Undyne to another table before The others started coming over to you.

One that looked like Undyne but, smarter and had glasses approached you first.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sounding like Undyne too...

"I-I don't know..." You said softly before she nodded

"You can call me Dr. Uny...That was Alphys" She pointed to the small yellow monster checking up on Undyne while getting equipment.

Dr. Uny turned to the other monsters behind her and smiled a little. She pointed at what looked like Alphys but darker, red glasses and red and black sweater. She frowned at you as she went up to you, slapping Dr. Uny's hand away.

"I'm Dr. Phy" She said bumly before grabbing your arm and viewing you over. The last one looked like Undyne and Dr. Uny as she stepped forward

"I'm Dr. Dy..." She said, her yellow glasses and high yellow gloves giving her a creepy witch doctor feel. You flinched when you felt Dr. Phy frowned more at the sudden cracks glowing threw her hands. She and the others took a step back from you.

This didn't make you feel any better before looking down and feeling more alone than before...Alphys ran back over trembling like a left as she also had the cracks. 

"Y-Y-Y/N! I'm s-s-sorry!" She said which caught you off guard before you felt a sharp sting in the back of your head and your world went black.

It didn't take long before you came to, or what you felt like didn't take long. You didn't feel pain or much at all but a gentle warmth of a blanket. 

You opened your eyes and saw you weren't wearing the glasses anymore but were on a cot. The warmth of the blanket on you felt nice until you looked around to see your in a warm green room with food of all kinds and coffee makers on the counters.

You looked like you were in an office break room. You sat up and looked at your hands, the cracks gone which made you happy. You slowly got up to look around more at where you are before Undyne walked in. 

She seemed fine as well which filled you with a relief as she spotted you.

"Oh! Hey Punk! Sorry I knocked you out! Things were getting out of hand..." She said before walking up to you and pulling you into a gentle but nice hug.

You flinched before slowly hugging back with a small smile

"I'm just happy to see you are okay" You said softly before she laughed

"I should be telling YOU that Punk!" She said before messing up your hair. You flinched back before pulling away to fix your hair. 

"Alphys wants to talk with ya then we need to set something up where you come in weekly" She said before you looked at her confused.

"Weekly?" You asked and she nodded

"Yeah, she needs to run tests to help ya" She said before taking you out of the door she just came from. You walked side by side to a office that had no cude like walls but open for the world to see. Alphys was at her desk talking to Dr. Dy and Dr. Uny who both look confused and in thought.

You walked up with Undyne all of them looking to you and Undyne.

"Y-Your awake!" Alphys said before hopping up and coming over to you. You nodded softly as she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Dy asked her voice dripping with a dark intent you couldn't quite point out.

"Okay..." You said softly as Alphys nodded

"T-Thats g-g-good, M-may I a-ask some q-q-questions?" She asked which you nodded a little

"G-Good" She said before she pulled out a note book and recorded your answers, her questions were odd. Last thing you ate, been near any monsters, last dream you had, last time you looked at yourself. 

You felt weird with the questions but they seemed to help her. 

"C-Can you t-t-text Undyne a d-day you w-w-would be o-open to for w-weekly vists?" She asked which you nodded to before she smiled happily.

"T-Thank you!" she said before Undyne started to pull you out once some human scientists started coming in. You went with Undyne as she smiled at you.

"I called the investigator and called the interview off for you. They have everything they need without more from you" She said which you gladly smiled at.

"Thank you so much Undyne..." You said before she laughed 

"It's fine punk! You've had a long week!" She patted your back at you went to her car. You were shocked to learn you spent 4 hours there...

You weren't given much answers to what happened but you felt like they didn't know what was going on with you. For now you had to play the waiting game.

The worst game to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I got a set schedule for posting chapters! 
> 
> Every Monday!
> 
> It can be any time in the day but Mondays will be post days!
> 
> even if this is posted on a tues...
> 
> I have finally came down from my overwriting high, which I'm glad that I still got my inspiration and drive to write!
> 
> I'm scared of having writer's block...
> 
> But I'll be working to make good chapters and progress the story for you guys!
> 
> If you guys have any Questions, comments or concerns. Comment below! 
> 
> And now...
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	17. Chapter 16: Big Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking gets done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long! Life kicked be in the nuts so here's a chapter to shake your emotions again. And also fill in some holes! 

The car ride home was quiet as you sat there spacing off to watching the city streets. Undyne seemed to be in thought as well so you left her be.

You were confused and concerned about your body that you thought you knew. The feeling of not knowing what is going on with your very own body, felt horrible.

At least you got warnings about periods and your body changing with time. This is out of the blue, unnatural...

Magic was still new to you, only hearing about it on the news a few times. At first it sparked hope for you, if magic was real maybe your life can change! Become a fairytale everyone wanted when they were kids. 

You wanted to run away with the thought of magic changing your life for the better. You could leave your problems behind and become something greater.

Now...Magic seemed so... daunting to you. You don't know a lot about magic, even with magical skeletons living in your apartment. You seen Sans' eyes lights glow like your eyes did...so maybe there's a connection? Maybe you had magic?

You shook your head in thought. Nonsense, childish nonsense to think you, of all people had magic. It can't be, you refused to believe in such ideas.

Humans aren't magical creatures like monsters. Monsters are made of magic! Sans and Papyrus would tell you if you had an once of magic, right?

Yeah, they would. So would Undyne. You looked to her and saw her relaxing and looking for your apartment building. She found it and pulled in with ease. 

You would have to thank her, maybe even repay her for helping you out. She parked before looking to you.

"Y/N, please call me if you have an issues or things you wanna talk about. Okay?" She said looking at you with worry. You nodded to reply to her, not knowing for sure you would do it or not.

Undyne smiled and patted your back almost knocking the wind out of you. She laughed at your expression

"See ya later Punk!" She said as you got out of her car. You waved goodbye as you heading inside and she drove off into the street. 

You let out a deep sigh when she was gone before heading into the elevator. You tried checking your phone but it seemed to be dead. You don't even know what time it is...

You stepped out of the elevator when it came to your floor. You went to your door and took a breath, scared to go in...but you wanted sleep. So you opened the door.

You went in before looking around. It was dark, barely any sound in the place. You sighed before turning to go down the hall.

You stopped and almost screamed at seeing Sans in the hall. If it wasn't for your hands covering your mouth, you could have woke the whole building.

He stood there in the dark hall, his eye lights outlining some of his face and clothes. Making him seem a little more creepy than reality.

"Hey, kiddo. What ya doin being home so late...or early?" He said and you calmed down, your hands coming down from your face. 

"What time is it?" You whispered and Sans sighed

"Quarter past 1" He replied and you sweat softly.

"S-Sorry..." You whispered before Sans shrugged

"It's fine, you doing okay?" He said and you didn't know if you should tell him the truth or not. You were nervous on how he will respond to you.

"could be better" You said, it was the truth...

"Need to talk about it?" He asked and you sighed softly. You wanted to ask some questions so...now would be as good as any.

"I guess so..." You said and Sans nodded

"Couch be fine with you?" He said before you turned and maybe your way there.

"Yea-..." You stopped when seeing him already on the couch, patting a spot for you. You blinked as you sat next to him.

"How did you..." You said softly before Sans chuckled

"Magic" He said which you sighed at 

"Of course..." You said softly before hugging yourself

"Sans...can you...sense magic?" You asked and he blinked

"Yeah, why ya asking?" He replied to which you sighed

"Can, humans have magic?" You said dodging his question to which he nodded

"Yeah, human mages were a thing before monsters went into the underground" Sans said looking at you confused. You felt weird now...you deiced to go ahead and ask him more...

"Can you sense if I have magic?" You asked a little shaky. He sighed and rubbed his skull at this

"Well kiddo, I can tell you got some magic in your soul. But it seems locked away like most humans" He said and you nodded softly

"I...just wanted to know...things have been happening to me lately and I don't know what to do about it..." You said softly. Sans patted your back gently.

"It's alright, you'll get this figured out" He said to which you smiled sadly

"I hope so..." You said before you moved to hug him. You didn't realize you did it before you flinched back. 

"Sorry! I didn't ask!" You said and Sans chuckled before shaking his head softly.

"Nah, I'm a pillow when it comes to hugs Kiddo" He said before you nodded softly, heat on your cheeks as he hugged you this time.

"I think ya need it anyway" He said before you hugged back.

"Thanks Sans" You said softly before he patted your back

"No prob bob" He said and you chuckled softly before breaking the hug sadly.

"We should get to bed" You said and Sans shrugged

"Eh, I'll sleep later" He said which you looked at him confused

"Your, not tired?" You said and he shook his head

"I'm Sans" He said and you rolled your eyes before sighing

"Fine, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too long" You said before getting up. You went to the hall before looking back at Sans. He stared at you, the glow of his eye lights not giving him a creepy feel but more of a gentle soft touch now.

"Night Sans" You said before he smiled softly

"Night Y/N" you heard him reply when you went down the hall to your room. You pasted Papyrus' room on the way but quickly went to peek into his room. You saw him sleeping soundly on the bed, neatly tucked in.

It made you smile before shutting the door and going to your own room. You got into bed, plugged in your phone before laying down. 

You sighed and relaxed into your bed, waiting for your phone to power on. You closed your eyes for second before you felt a dip in the bed and a gentle nudge against your arm.

"Y/N, wake up" Ellie's voice started to wake you. You didn't realize you fell asleep when you did, but you did. You yawned as she chuckled.

"Wakey wakey, Y/N" She said nudging you more as you started to open your heavy eyes. You slowly started adjusting to the light of the room as your eyes looked around. 

"Good morning sunshine" Ellie said and you yawned and stretched out. Whining as your stretched your aching limbs.

"What time is it?" You groggly said softly and Ellie chuckled.

"11:23am, time for a fun day. The skeletons will be at the mall for today so I thought that you would like to spend a day out and about" She said. You did need some sun...

You slowly sat up and looked to Ellie, you took a second before flinching at seeing her wearing an eye patch and a big fluffy scarf that covered her neck in a sea of fluff. 

Other than that she was wearing her normal sweater and jeans, with cute boots. 

"Ellie?" You asked and she chuckled

"I found this eye patch while cleaning my house yesterday. Thought I could be a pirate today!" She said with her smile. You had a bad feeling about the scarf and eye patch.

"Ellie..." You began but she stopped you before hugging you.

"Don't. Y/N, this day is gonna be fun. You've been through shit...now lets just chill and have a fun day before your work tonight. Okay?" She said as you slowly hugged back unsure about this.

"Okay..." You said softly before she broke the hug with a big smile

"Great! You get dressed and we'll go get coffee!" She said hopping up and going out of your room. You sighed before getting up and picking out a outfit for the day.

Not knowing what she had planed you went for a long sleeved shirt, long boot cut jeans and a comfortable jacket. You went to brush your hair and teeth when you noticed the door had been replaced. 

You knew it was from Ellie, the door looked nicer and in much better condition than the last so going into the small bathroom felt like the door was leading you on.

You brushed your teeth and hair before heading to the kitchen, Ellie was on her phone on the couch. You watched her silently as she frowned before pocketing her phone roughly.

"You okay?" You asked making her jump and look to you.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just don't scare me like that!" She said getting up and walking over to you. You really couldn't stop looking at the eye patch as she smiled at you. 

It hurt you to see the eye patch, as if she had to hide something from you. She gently took your hand and put your purse in it. 

"Your gonna need this, you ready?" She asked as you nodded softly.

"Great! Let's head out!" She said turning and walking out, dragging you in tail as the two of you made it to the elevator. 

You had to talk to her about the eye patch, there wasn't gonna be away around it. The two of you got out of the elevator and went out to her car. 

She got in with a happy smile as you got in with her, buckling up you took a breath as she backed out and began the trip. You turned to Ellie, who was happily humming along to a tune in her head.

"Ellie, what happened?" You asked softly. You knew Ellie, she was an actress, a really good one at that. She could easily hide behind her acting skills with no problem at all. 

So it's hard to get her to come out of her shell when she's in pain. She will focus on others, put other before her own self. 

You found this out when she drunk called you one night, she spilt her guts. Everything...came out and the next day she would call you like it never happened...

You were worried she was doing it, putting you forward than her own needs. She kept her smile as she drove.

"We'll talk about it later" She said, you didn't believe it.

"Ellie...lets talk now" You pushed, something you were nervous of doing. Her smile twiched a little, you noticed. She's acting. 

"Please Y/N, lets do it later" She said her eye flicking from the road to you in a pleading manner. You frowned as you wanted to push more, it could be your chance to stand tall. 

You squeezed your hand for strength before looking to her with a stern look. You felt courge build in you as you sat up.

"We need to talk, now" You said with power backing up your voice. You didn't want to be pushed over anymore by people you love and care for. 

You leaned on her shoulder for so long. Now you want to have her lean on your shoulder. Even if you didn't feel like you were strong enough...at least be there for her...

Ellie sighed softly as she physically shrunk into her seat.

"Okay...We get coffee and stop by my place?" She asked and you nodded in agreement. You felt a little better now. 

She drove in a drive through coffee shop and you gave her your order before she got you coffee and a donut. She got herself a small coffee before heading to her place.

You were nervous as you've never seen her home before. You knew she lives in a house outside of the city, it was a home she got when she was a junior in highschool.

You remember her begging you over the phone if you were gonna live with her once out of highschool. You had to ask your parents...

Which never ended well, as they saw this as a threat and grounded you. You told Ellie then that you would try...

Now you were in your own apartment as she lived. You blinked at the green grass and beautiful land work down to a pearly white house with gray highlights. It didn't even look like a house! It was huge!

You quietly wowed to yourself as she pulled up and parked. She smiled softly as she grabbed her drink.

"Let's head inside" She said before you nodded and got out. Still staring at the home. She headed up the stairs into her door with you trailing behind. 

She walked in turning on the lights as you looked around the open living room, huge t.v, huge kitchen and hall that went to bedrooms. You looked at the living room first.

The couch was creamy white and a half circle, which was long as ever! The coffee table in front of it was a light gray with drawers on the sides. 

You opened one up to see some board games inside. You smiled at this before closing the drawer and heading to the kitchen. You saw the island with bar stools that looked so clean and fresh. You sat in one as you heard Ellie laugh.

You got up to see Ellie coming from the hall way and going to the couch. She had blankets in hand which you knew it was talking time. 

You had to save your awe and amazement of the place for later. You sat on the couch as she sat next to you. Ellie handed you a big fluffy blanket which you gladly accepted before putting your purse and drink on the coffee table. 

Ellie sighed before taking your hand in hers gently

"I'm sorry Y/N...I've been a horrible friend and sister to you" She said which you frowned and shook your head

"No, you haven't!" You said and she smiled sadly.

"Y/N, I forced random monsters to live with you, just because I couldn't be there for you..." She said which you squeezed her hand for.

"I...did need the company..." You admit sadly

"But I don't blame you for helping, yes...you did push them to be there. But you did it for me...You have a job and a career that needs your attention...I'm just a needy child..."

"Your no needy child Y/N, your a person who needs love and attention like anyone else in the world! You just never got it..." She said pulling you into a hug, which you gladly accepted. 

"I haven't told you everything because of all the shit your going through. I don't want to overwhelm you with my own problems. When you have your own to focus on first." She said and you squeezed her

"I know...so lets face our problems together...like sisters" You whispered softly

"First, you take of the eye patch..." You said gently pulling away from the hug. Ellie was crying softly already. You smiled sadly as she took it off for you to see.

Under the patch was another patch, blood spots were mostly at the top as the bottom had more blood. You paled and she sniffed softly

"I...had a boyfriend...he lived here before...I kicked him out a couple days ago and broke up with him...I...let him walk all over me..." She said softly now a sobbing mess which you also were now crying from.

You hugged her as if your life was on the line and cradled her close like she has done with you.

"I thought I could change him...I really did...but he didn't...I couldn't get you involved Y/N. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as you rubbed her back. You felt horrible for letting her hide this. 

"It's okay...I forgive you" You said softly before the two of you spent the next three hours talking, ranting and being there for each other.

You ended up telling her about the yellow cracks and Undyne...she was worried for you and comforted you as you did with her.

She had to change her patch, so you helped her. The scarf hid the dark bruises on her neck from what looked like hands. Her eye had popped blood vessels making it murk red and had stitches on her eyelids.

You helped her clean up the leaking blood and re patch up. After you two sat on her huge couch and walked some cheesy movies.

You felt at home here with her, and so with Sans and Papyrus. You remember her texting you about touring the place...

It looks big enough for you and Ellie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH
> 
> Fun Fact: Ellie's wounds are from an old friend of mine that had one horrible time with leaf blower. No Joke! 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you guys liked the chapter! 
> 
> Now I'm gonna go blast one song for the rest of the day
> 
> *September-By Earth, Wind And Fire* 
> 
> Do you remember~
> 
> The 21st night of September!~
> 
> And 
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!~


	18. Chapter 17: More Information Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling goals! Blue is...CUTE!?

After a bit of cuddling you and Ellie were going to hang out more. You made a mental promise to yourself before telling Ellie about the other day.

You told her about the cracks and Undyne...and your talk with Sans. She stayed with you and comforted you through the talk, which you gladly leaned on her. 

Your mental state was tired and worn out, you didn't want to work today, or doing anything but sleep. Ellie understood but would take you to work to help you.

You were glad as you to finished your drinks before Ellie gave you a tour. She took your hand and guided you through her home. You were amazed by each room, so big and unique in every way.

You found out quickly that she had too much room, as if she wanted a room mate or four. You gotta see her huge basement that had work out equipment, and ten big shelfs of stocked up food.

You knew she caned and stocked up on food, she always had food for people. You were a little overwhelmed by the place being so clean and neat. How can she clean this huge place?

"Do you higher maids to clean?" You asked and she chuckled

"No, I do all the cleaning" She said, you were shocked as you looked around.

"Not gonna lie, I wanted to move you in years ago...But you kept on saying you wanted your own place" She said. You flinched at hearing this, remembering all the times she spilled her guts over wanting you to live with her. 

You didn't realize you shot her down when you spilled your own guts. She gave you the place anyway, with no fight. You turned to her and felt guilty

"I'm sorry Ellie...I-"

"Don't, you don't need to do anything. It's your choice. I just wanted to help you out" She said with a soft smile. You nodded softly as you scanned her face. Her eye seemed to look forgiving at you, her other eye patched up making her forgiving smile seem hurt.

"I know..." You said softly before she grabbed your hand, gently rubbing it.

"I will do what I can to make you happy, I'll leave my place open for you to live in or stay if needed" She said and you nodded softly

"Thanks Ellie" You said before she kissed your forehead. You blushed darkly knowing it was a family like kiss but it surprised you. She laughed at your face

"You know, your more like the little sis than me" She said and you huffed softly

"I'm years older than you!" You said and she nodded

"I know" She laughed before you pushed at her arm lightly, which she laughed a little bit more. You couldn't help but start to smile at her laugh.

Ellie saw this and smiled more at this which in turn got you chuckling softly. You didn't mind, it felt good to laugh it off. 

Your chest light as you saw Ellie more like an older sister even with you being older, she had her life together. But she's been alone.

You remembered that she was thrown to the streets at a young age, her mother hating her till death. Ellie had you, the same as you had her for so long. 

You didn't realize you were hugging her when you broke out of your thoughts. All you could do was hug tightly, your heart wanted to stay here with her. Your mind worried for the boys back home. 

You would have to talk to them, you don't want them homeless. You broke the hug with her before heading to get your stuff. You need to go home and get ready. God knows how much time you have till work. 

Ellie got the idea and started slipping her shoes on

"Next week let's car shop for you" She said which startled you.

"Are you sure?" You asked and she smiled softly

"Of course silly! I want you to have a car again. Don't want me dragging you around everywhere do ya?" She asked. And to be honest you were fine with not driving. You looked at her and glupped before she laughed.

"Let's get you a car anyway" She said before getting her purse. You sighed before looking at the house, mentally saying goodbye for now.

You opened the door as Ellie came up from behind you, you quickly went outside to her waiting car as she followed you. Both getting in at the same time she smiled as she started the car.

You felt bad for letting her drive one eye'd. You reached out and put your hand on hers.

"I should drive, you have one eye to work with" You said and she blinked before smiling

"You sure?" She said and you nodded before you two got out once more to change seats. You felt good about yourself after. 

"I'll guide you home" She said and you followed her directions home. Wasn't to hard, so you were glad for that. Once you got home you headed up to your apartment with Ellie following close behind.

You got your apartment open but heard a familiar voice inside humming. You slowly walked in looking around before seeing Blue in the kitchen, he didn't notice you as he went along cleaning your kitchen up. 

"Blue? What are you doing here?" You asked and to Blue he flinched and whipped around to see you in shock. He had a small bit a blush as he stood up straight

"H-HUMAN Y/N! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE HOME!" He said before putting the wash cloth away. He was wearing gloves on his gloves and a cleaning hat on his head, making him look like a maid in a way.

"I CAME OVER TO VISIT WITH YOU BEFORE I WENT TO THE MALL! BUT I THOUGHT I COULD WAIT FOR YOU! CLEANING YOUR DIRTY KITCHEN SEEMED TO BE A FITTING TIME PASSER!" He said proudly. You were okay with this and greatful too. You weren't the best at cleaning things.

"Thanks Blue, I appreciate that." You said softly as he beamed. Ellie chuckled behind you, ketching both you and blue's attentchen. Blue's happiness faded almost instantly once he saw Ellie. His happy smile now a worried frown as he rushed over to the two of you

"Why are you wearing an eye patch?" He said and she sighed softly

"It's fine, nothing to worry yourself over Blue" She said before he pointed to her scarf. you looked and saw one of the bruises were uncovered.

"Your hurt" He said, you and Ellie shifted side to side. Ellie waved him off

"Humans get hurt alot Blue, just part of our lives" she said. Which wasn't a lie, Human's get hurt almost too much. Blue huffed at this, his bony cheeks puffing out almost child like.

"Okay Human...But I would like to help" He said and she smiled

"You can help by being yourself" She said and you smiled, that's normal Ellie for you. Blue smiled at this before striking a pose of pride.

"I WILL BE THE VERY BEST ME I CAN!" He said and she clapped softly

"Great" She said before you turned to go get ready

"I'll be back" You said going down the hall into your room. You quickly shut the door and began to get your work outfit on. You thought about blue and his big smiles, kind words and actions. 

He was like Papyrus, sweet and kind. You sighed softly as you slipped on your gear and made a mental note of washing the outfit tomorrow. 

You ran your fingers threw your hair before heading to the bathroom, still not used to the new door as you went in to wash your face and brush your hair.

You sighed once done, looking at your eyes in the mirror, scanning over your face and form. Am I ugly? You blinked at that thought before thinking about it.

You never dated before, men seemed to never try anything with you. You never tried with women, you didn't believe you swung that way.

You cupped your own cheek and looked at yourself sadly. Are you not loveable? Is that something you couldn't have? 

You liked guys before, crushes that made your heart swell when you were near them. A weird feeling, even now thinking about it was weird. You sighed once you let your hand fall to your side.

You probably had to accept the fact that men never saw you as a "lover" but as a friend. You felt your stomach twist at this, not a good feeling as you didn't want to be alone.

Ellie wasn't gonna be around forever...the boys too. You brought out your phone and looked up something you never thought you were gonna do. 

Dating apps, you looked at a few before marking some tabs to look more into before downloading. For now, it will be a thought.

After all, the new age of lovers meet over online and dating apps. Not like it's gonna kill you. Checking the time you saw you were in a good area for time till you need to be at work.

You left the bathroom going to see how Ellie and Blue were doing. You stopped short at listening to there conversation. Something about it seemed off, blue was quiet...

"I see, what do you think of this place?" Ellie said softly

"It's Beautiful and warm" Blue said softly

"Yes, it is. Do you think the others would like to stay in places like this?"

"Oh! Most of the others have houses they share already. They just don't want us around" Blue said softly his voice lower and little more sad at the end. You swore his face was sad and his eye lights looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Blue, Maybe we can help you guys out? Monsters seem to be backed into a corner right now, not a lot of options for you guys. I know I would love to help anyway possible" Ellie said softly

"That Would Be Great H-Ellie! Thank You!" He said so cheery and sweet as Ellie laughed

"Don't thank me yet, for now I can help you find jobs for you and your brother, some human influence can help smooth you guys into the system" She said and Blue gaspped

"Thank You! My Brother And I Will Send You Any Information Needed!" He said and Ellie chuckled

"Here's my number" You heard before you remembered you were hiding in the hall. Taking a slow breath before exiting and going to where you heard them. 

Blue was hugging a shocked Ellie as she seemed stiff and nervous to move in the hug. Blue smiling like a child at christmas seemed unfazed by her shock.

You couldn't help but snicker at the scene. Making both of them look to you. Ellie blinking before smiling

"Hello Y/N, You ready?" She said as Blue broke off Ellie and went over to you

"WOWIE! YOU LOOK SO PROFESSIONAL!" He said and you blushed a little at the compliment

"Thanks Blue" You said and he smiled brightly at you

"Blue you want a ride to the mall?" Ellie asked and he turned and nodded eagerly

"YES! MY BROTHER IS THERE LOOKING FOR JOBS ANYWAY! I WOULD LIKE TO CHECK UP ON HIS PROGRESS!" He said and Ellie nodded before looking to you

"You want shotgun or backseat?" She asked you, you shrugged before Blue looked confused at Ellie

"Shotgun?" He questioned and you chuckled softly

"It's the passenger's seat Blue, just a term we use sometimes for it" You said and he nodded brightening up more.

"OH! OKAY I'LL RIDE SHOTGUN!" He said cheery and you and Ellie chuckled before heading out with Blue. On the way to the car Blue filled the once peaceful silence between you and Ellie with conversation. 

You didn't mind it and Ellie seemed to like talking with Blue anyway. You found their positive energy a little overwhelming in some areas. 

The elevator seemed to be filled with nothing but positive vibes that you started to soak in. You began to smile without you knowing or realizing it. 

Blue talking about his hobbies while Ellie asked him questions to which he happily responded. Once to the car you slipped into the back with ease. Blue put on his seat belt and Happily bounced while Ellie got ready and began the journey once more. 

You flinched remembering Ellie has one eye to work with and mentally cursed to yourself. You should have stopped her but now she's driving.

You felt guilty as the drive went on, the two batteries in the front seats lasted the whole way to the mall. Once parked the group got out and began to head in.

Blue noticed how quiet you were with now making quick glances at you. As if he was curious about you. You found the curious look on him cute. 

Smiling at him before he smiled back with stars in his eye sockets. You blushed a little before Ellie chuckled

"You two making googly eyes at each other or what?" She said and you blushed as Blue whipped his head to Ellie.

"G-GOOGLY EYES!? I HAVE NO SUCH THING!" He said and Ellie laughed

"it's a word that sums up making flirty lovely jesters to another" She said to which Blue's skull seemed to turn...Blue? 

Ellie cracked up as you couldn't help laughing at the poor skeleton as you guys entered the mall. Blue looked down in embarrassment before he looked at you. 

You smiled softly at him

"Your sweet Blue, but I'm not one to be the striker of converantions" You said softly, feeling safe around the Blueberry...Oh My God!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be longer than this one so be prepared!
> 
> Also! 
> 
> I've been asking friends to help me make the next decision for the turn of the story! But they haven't helpped me
> 
> SOOO WHY NOT ASK YOU 
> 
> Pick one, comment, and wait!
> 
> Two paths are ahead of you, the left is bright and beautiful with flowers and strong trees!
> 
> The one on the right has rotting trees, dead grass and the path is thin and jagged.
> 
> Which do you take?
> 
> LEFT?
> 
> Right? 
> 
> and...
> 
> Have a Wonderful Day!


	19. Chapter 18: Malls Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang with friends, you meet a drunk, and...another skeleton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started on the story below! I must thank you all for being so patience with me. It's been a ride as I lost two of three jobs I had and my family went bat shit crazy. I also got sick the day I wanted to post this chapter...
> 
> I mostly write with feelings I am truly feeling as this story started out retelling part of my own life struggles. I like putting some realizm behind the words I right as they make them better for me to connect to. 
> 
> I also give you guys options last chapter! I told you to choose left or right, but told you they were paths. 
> 
> I will tell you both choices are how one of my best friends or coworker met me the author. Like I said before, I like biasing events of this story from real experiences. 
> 
> Soooo...Left it is :). Now your results!
> 
> Let's begin! 

Once you walked into the mall you realized Blue was a Blueberry. It added up, the sweetness, the round personality and the color. It added up too well for your liking as you started at Blue's bubbly face. 

You spaced off at this thought and didn't realize Blue was looking at you concerned as you were staring at him. You felt heat race to your cheeks as you looked away from him

"S-Sorry!" You said softly and he smiled at this

"NO WORRIES Y/N! I KNOW I AM HANDSOME!" He said and you blushed darkly at what this may mean. You wanted to curl into yourself and hide for the rest of the night instead of working.

Ellie your savoir patted your back and smiled

"Don't worry Blue, I think she made note of your handsomeness" She said and you snapped your head to the widely smiling Ellie. She wasn't helping!!!

"Ellie!" You whined and she laughed as Blue now had his turn to show more of his blue hues on his skull. It matched his eye lights and style at least.

"BLUE! Y/N! ELLIE!" You looked to see Papyrus happily walking to you guys and Blue quickly met him in the middle for what you could only see as a epic handshake and pose off.

The two ended laughing before turning to you and Ellie, which were more dumbfounded at handshake than anything else. It wasn't the hand shake movements but more of...handshakes for friends are a real thing?

"I KNEW THEY WOULD LIKE IT!" Papyrus said smiling happily as Blue stood beside him smiling at you

"MAYBE THEY LIKE IT TOO MUCH, MAYBE EVEN... ENVYS?" Papyrus gasped before he rushed over to you and Ellie with now a deep worry on his face.

He gently but quickly took your hand into his as he held it into his warm gloves. Which you made note of the softness of the cloth.

"OH Y/N! THERES NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS OR EVEN ENVYUS OF OUR AMAZINGNESS! ONCE YOU GET OFF WORK I CAN TEACH YOU IT!" Papyrus said and you smiled at his sweetness 

"Thanks Papyrus, I've just never seen that before in person" You admitted to witch Papyrus Gasped and his eyes sparkled with joy

"REALLY!?" He asked and you nodded softly unable to stop staring at how cute Papyrus just became, right before your eyes even. 

Papyrus brought you into a hug to which you weren't expecting at all. 

"DON'T WORRY FRIEND! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE INFORMED ON THIS! I HAVE SPENT MANY NIGHTS WITH BLUE FIGURING OUT THE BEST WAY TO EPICLY SHAKE HANDS SO OTHERS CAN SEE OUR AMAZING FRIENDSHIP! SO IF THAT IS WHAT WE NEED TO DO THAN SO BE IT!" He said hugging you tighter with each spark of happiness bringing you to think your ribs will break once more.

"Hey bro, I think your a hug is getting too awesome for her" You heard Sans say in which Papyrus let go and you could feel your blood rush to your sides as you sighed

"OOPS! SORRY Y/N! I FORGET SOMETIMES HUMANS CAN BE VERY SOFT AND EASILY BREAKABLE" He said smiling at you while you felt Ellie rub your back softly.

"It's fine" You said as Sans shuffled up next to Papyrus, You looked around and saw Blue was gone and you looked back to Sans

"He's going to check on Stretch, no need to worry kiddo" Sans said before smiling with a wink at you. You didn't understand the wink but in seconds you were being dragged to Papyrus' favorite puzzle shop in the mall.

You had time before work so a little time with the two skeleton brothers wouldn't hurt anyone. You smiled as you were dragged into a toy store with many different colors glowing around.

The smell of fresh plastic toys and candy filled your nose as you watched Papyrus become your inner child with the puzzles in the store. He explained how to solve each one and his techniques on figuring out each one. 

You saw Sans lay on a bean bag in the corner of the store and fall asleep as you and Papyrus solved puzzles. Ellie talked with the store clerks before heading over to warn you about the time.

You had fun with Papyrus, and because of that time went by almost too fast for you. You were glad Ellie told you the time, but at the same time you hated it.

You had to leave Papyrus, who understood and told you he would bring some home one day once he had enough money. It broke your heart at him not being able to afford the puzzles that made him overly happy.

You made note of the ones he liked the most before leaving, you had to do something for him. Papyrus needed it...

You left the two with Ellie to head off to the back office where you needed to check in for the night. Ellie was as happy and bubbly as can be next to you, bringing you into a happy light even with leaving Papyrus.

Once you got to the office Ellie hugged you gently.

"I'll have Sans pick you up after work, you have his number as well as mine. Don't hesitate to call us" Ellie said before squeezing you softly before breaking the hug.

You nodded with a small smiled before going inside the office to check in. You walked into the empty office and took a breath before clocking in. 

You went to your locker and put your personal items away as you thought about getting through the shift. You heard a knock on one of the doors in the office so you went to check it out.

You peaked in to see your boss talking to herself before turning to you and huffing sorely. 

"Undyne is out today, I'll be answering your calls till someone steps up and comes in" She grumbled before going to her office.

"Don't hesitate to call for back up" She said before slamming the door behind her. You nodded before taking a minute to make sure she wasn't coming back.

You took this as you needing to start work. You got your paper and belt before looking at where you were needed for the day or night, what ever it was...

You left the office and began heading over to the far corners of the mall for todays long walks. You took your time when starting off before starting to set your pace. 

The walking didn't seem to get to you as you went to the first stop, small shop that was candles and hats as you talked to the owner before leaving the nice smelling place.

You turned and began your way to the six others on this side before having to go by the old bar Sans told you to stay away from...You stared at the place when walking by before you heard shouts inside and quickly more noise.

Yelling and what could be a battle as well as glass breaking and wood smashing. You stopped and stared at the doors that taunted you in a warm welcoming manner.

You were worried for what was happening inside...besides, your here if trouble breaks out. You took a deep breath before taking a step towards the bar before the door was smashed to pieces and you jumped back and fell on your ass.

You blinked before watching the skeleton from last time stumble out. His jacket loose as he grumbled and looked at you, his golden tooth shining as he glared at you.

"What do ya want, toots" He spat and you frowned at the nickname before slowly getting up. His glowing red eye moved slowly up and down your body.

You didn't like this at all, he was eyeing you like a piece of meat in the deli aisle in the store. Your crossed your arms and frowned more

"You guys fightin in there?" You asked and he laughed

"When are we not?" he laughed before shaking his head

"You'll get in trouble if you do go in there toots" He said as you reached for your walkie talkie. He saw this and you felt your walkie talkie was ripped from your grip and smashed onto the ground. 

You looked at the broken piece of equipment before your wrist was grabbed, you snapped your head up to see it was the same skeleton but now growling at you.

"You Humans need to know when to stay out of things. Already fuckin up our happy endin, your not fuckin up this too" He snarled as if ready to hurt you. You took a step back ready to bolt as he saw your fear.

His glowing red eye lights disappearing before a wicked smile came, making this skeleton truly spooky. You felt your nerves scream run and you did just that. Pulling your wrist as hard and fast away from his hand to break the grip.

Which was successful to your luck and fear, as you bolted for the nearest safe place. Which was the women's restroom.

You didn't look back as you ran in and slammed the door behind you. Panting before you stopped and screamed loudly at the male skeleton staring at you. 

He looked like blue but with a scar and darker clothes as well as taller boots and a glare. You KNOW your in the women's restroom. 

You weren't okay with a male in here right after that asshole scared you. So once you were done screaming he huffed and calmly went to dry his hands before turning to you.

To which you opened the door for him and he walked out with his heels taping on the floor. You shut the door after and fell to the floor before curling up and rethinking everything...

It didn't help you lived with skeletons, and it surely didn't help your meeting nothing but skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!
> 
> I'mma sleep now
> 
> peace out


	20. Chapter 19: Slowly Spell it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize something....but it will have to wait...KISS THIEF!

You sat in the bathroom, on the floor looking through your thoughts. Slowly piecing together that Sans and Papyrus' 'cousins' were EVERYWHERE. In a way you didn't want to be rude, but you wanted away from the madness.

You thought about all the good that has came from the skeleton group, then you thought of the bad. You made a list in your head

Pros/Good

1\. You learned more about monsters

2\. your not...alone?

You tried to think more but decided to move on

Cons/bad

1\. Monsters are as judgmental as humans...maybe more

2\. You feel just as cornered like at home...

3\. You hate being wrongly accused of being a monster hater

4\. You don't know your true views still...

5\. Your mind is everywhere...

6\. Bad things happen when there around...

Maybe that last one doesn't count...maybe you can cross of number 2...You didn't know anymore.

You don't remember how long you were on the floor but you heard the mall's announcements to close. You sat there for hours...you were finally calm...

You slowly got up and thought about moving in with Ellie. You might like that, it might help you to be near her. You walked to the office sadly in thought and when you entered the office door. 

Your boss was livid. You swore you could see the steam rolling off her as she stomped up to you and ripped your belt off. The items on the belt fell to floor before she pointed to the locker room.

"Your fired, get your shit and leave. Don't even think about the two weeks" She spat at you making you flinch but obeying. You gathered your things without a word and quickly left.

You heard her slam the door behind you and you looked at your feet before biting your lip. Slowly making up your mind that you need a break.

You walked out of the mall and saw Ellie's care waiting for you. She honked before you got in and sighed softly.

"How was it?" She asked softly and you took a full minute just to breathe. Taking in the warm car air that was scented before letting out your built up carbon, your body relaxing into the seat as you did. 

You looked to her and smiled, you didn't know why you did but you did.

"I got fired" You said before she pulled you into a hug without a second to loose.

"Shit...I'm sorry, let me make it up to you" She said but you shook your head softly

"No...I think...I want to move in with you" You said softly, she pulled back before looking you over.

"Are you sure?" She asked and you nodded more confidence before she sighed

"Okay, you will need to talk to your roommates about this" She said and you nodded realizing this will be harder than it seems.

"Could...you help me?" You asked hoping to have some back up to relieve some stress. Ellie smiled before nodding

"Anytime" She said before she turned and started to drive off, you blinked forgetting to buckle up before she took off. You moved your bags to buckle in before watching the rode.

Ellie turned on some music which you were okay with. You looked out to the passing city lights and to you this felt right. 

You relaxed against the window and thought about highschool. You missed your old art teacher, she was like a mother to you.

A real mother, one that cared, one that loved you openly. You missed her warm smile, her weirdly dyed curly hair. Her huge glasses that looked to big for her face. 

She plus Ellie kept you from ending it all some days, from leaving this world to ruin. You were glad to have met them as you wouldn't have went after your dreams. How you got into a great college that will get you the career you want.

Your life is just starting, it's not gonna end...you have time. Your family isn't gonna touch you anymore, your gonna help Ellie.

As well as the skeletons...you just can't leave them. You will use your pay to keep there home up, you'll make food runs to them.

You just need time with Ellie to get back on your feet, or well start to get back on your feet. You turned to Ellie as she stopped at a red light.

You thought about how to phrase your question before taking a breath.

"Ellie, I want to move in with you but I can't leave the Skeleton boys with out a home-"

"Oh, I know. I will pay for the place till they are more stable, I'll also bring over some of my fresh canned foods for them" She said before the light turned green and you felt the car move. You didn't realize she thought this far ahead.

You were glad she did, it felt nice that she was trying to help everyone like you were. You smiled softly before looking to the rode.

"Thanks Ellie" You said softly before she turned into the apartment complex before parking.

"Anything for my sis" she said before turning the car off and letting you out. You and her both made your ways to your apartment. You used your key to open the door but you both stopped at the sound of yelling inside.

You looked to Ellie who was frowning in disapproval as the yelling sounded like Papyrus and Blue. You grew worried before opening the door and you to going in.

To both of your surprises there were more than four skeletons in the little apartment. Blue was yelling at the guy you were tripped by on your first week in the mall.

The sharply dressed skeleton was stomping his foot as Blue was equally stomping his foot while yelling as loud at the taller skeleton. One skeleton your recognized all too well was passed out on your couch.

The sharp golden toothed judgmental bastard snored over the fight as Sans was in the kitchen with Stretch who both had shit eating grins and loopy looks on there faces. You blinked as you caught there hued cheeks as Stretch literally sat inside your sink and Sans was in the silverware drawer.

How Sans didn't break the drawer amazed you but Stretches boney ass in your small ass sink made you rethink the possibilities of bone structure. What snapped you out of your transe was Ellie breaking up the fight in the living room.

She pulled Blue away before she told the taller one to either get out or shut up. You watched the taller one grow livid before stomping out of the apartment. You watched her calmly talk to Blue before you slowly headed over to the one called Red.

You put your stuff down by the couch before scanning over the passed out skeleton. You made note of his smell.

A sour mustard, strong alcohol, and a hit of...smoke? You blinked before watching him snore, his chest rising and falling before you looked to his wide open mouth.

The sudden urge to put something in it was strong with you but you shook it off to look at his one golden tooth. You remembered his voice and his glare...

He easily frightened you with his glare and dangerous look. His voice was different and rougher than Sans, but it was like it with the deepness. 

You saw he had bags under his eye sockets which you didn't understand, how can that happen? You swore Sans has the same thing as you didn't realize how close you were getting to his face.

You bent over and inched closer to get a better look, his snoring reassuring you that he was out like a light so you could get away with this. You started to try and look into the dark abyss of his mouth, trying to see if anything was there.

His teeth snapped shut before his eye sockets shot open. You jolted before he grabbed your hair and pulled you into him. 

You squeaked out of panic before you felt something hard and warm press against your lips. You were shocked as this skeleton was kissing you. 

You quickly pushed away once you realized what was going on. stumbling off of him and tripping over the coffee table before you felt yourself fall into soft arms. 

Your face a dark crimson as you looked up to a very angry Blue. Red sat up laughing harshly with red tears coming up, it made you feel used.

He stole your first kiss! That was not okay! That was meant for a guy you might want to date one day or even that first date gone wrong!

Not that-That! That bitch ass bastard! You had every right to be angry at this male! You huffed before Blue pulled you closely

"I'M SO SORRY Y/N! HE IS A HORRIBLE JERK WITH NO STANDARDS!" Blue said looking at you sadly before you hugged him.

"That you for saving me" You said making Blue flinch before hugging you back.

"N-No Problem Y/N..." He said before you heard a huff from the couch.

"Losers" He spat before laying back down on your couch. Rolling over with his back facing you two. You frowned at this before breaking the hug with Blue.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM, HE IS GRUMPY BECAUSE HE'S IN TROUBLE WITH HIS BROTHER!" Blue said smirking before Red flipped him off

"Fuck off Blueberry" He said and Blue stomped his foot

"LANGUAGE!" Blue huffed. You looked to where Ellie was and she was talking to Papyrus. He was sweating as he was in his Bunny PJ's. 

You blinked at this before flinching at the loud sound of the silverware drawer falling to the ground. Stretch's laughter echoed in the apartment as you sighed softly.

It will be better to tell them in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Been a long time now and would like to thank all that's been around this long!
> 
> I want to make the chapters longer but I would take to much time.
> 
> I'll also be updating every other week. Last and first of the year is gonna be one helluva ride! 
> 
> Have a Wonderful day!


	21. Chapter 20: Get Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your moving out...Your also stressed out about The skeletons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I thought today was Monday? 
> 
> Sorry, Maybe you guys feel the same! 
> 
> Monday on a Tuesday! 

That night you were annoyed and pissed off that Red was sleeping on your couch. He didn't ask he just stayed.

You went to sleep uncomfortable with having him here an almost asked Ellie to spend the night because of it. You needed to tell the boys you were gonna move out...you didn't want Red to drop in on your conversation, you couldn't imagine how it might go.

You woke up in the morning to a loud snore near you. You slowly stretched awake and groaned loudly in your protest of waking. You opened your tired eyes to the dim world around you.

You looked to your side and jolted back screaming at seeing Sans asleep in your own bed. You stumbled to get up, your legs neatly wrapped in the sheets throwing your balance off to the point of falling off the bed.

You fell to the floor before quickly starting untangle yourself. You heard stomping and your door burst open before you jumped up angrily to face Sans.

You stopped when he wasn't their anymore and Papyrus ran up to you in worry

"HUMAN! I HEARD YOUR SCREAM AND CAME AS FAST AS I COULD!" He said wearing his favorite cooking apron on as he picked you up by your arms. Squeezing your arms into your sides as your feet stopped touching the ground.

"I'm okay Papyrus, got startled awake" You said softly making note to be angry with Sans when you see him. Papyrus smiled kindly before setting you gently on the bed.

"GOOD, IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME AT ANYTIME!" He said patting your head gently before leaving. You watched him shut the door before yelling at Sans for sleeping in the middle of the hall. 

It made you frown at hearing Sans just tell a pun and to be dragged away. You didn't frown at the pun but at his actions for sleeping in your own bed. 

You were feeling a little better at the thought of knowing he won't bother you once you move out. Humming as you got up to put on some comfortable clothes. 

You heard your phone buzz a few times as you got dressed. Wondering who it was texting you ten in the morning. 

Once done you went over to your phone and saw they were emails from your school. You sweat with anxiety as you opened them up to see you were given a warning about skipping online classes. 

You were failing everything right now so you will have to focus more on studies and school for a while. On thing you needed to do, and stop putting off.

You also got an email from your doctor talking about your next visit, something you need to do as well. Ellie texted you a have good morning and a picture of the guest bedroom she wanted you to have.

You loved how big and spacey it was, the bed seemed to greet you with it's fluff in the high quality picture. You sent a happy emoji before pocketing your phone and heading off to the kitchen to get some food.

You opened your door before looking into the hall for any skeletons lingering around. Once the hall was cleared you made your way to the kitchen dead set on food before talking to Pap and Sans about moving out.

Once you saw the kitchen you wanted to scream as your feet stopped. The kitchen had too many skeletons. Stretch and Blue were here, Red and his brother was here, and the normal two you actually lived with were in the kitchen. 

Your small kitchen screamed out for help as it was never meant for more than three small humans. You watched as Blue and Papyrus cooked, Red's brother pushed his way in to cook with and the three others were on the kitchen stools. Sans the only one on the kitchen counter. 

You wondered why everyone was in your kitchen and you got your answer when you saw your couch was impaled with bones and ripped apart. The poor couch seemed to be crying out as the inner stuffing was everywhere and the wood spiked out dangerously. 

You acted on a feeling you had. To get away. So you went back to your room, grabbed your keys and turned to leave. You didn't grab a jacket or anything else. Phone, Keys, door, Escape now.

You went to the door right as you were greeted by Blue, you didn't mean to seem rude as you left and shut the door with no reply. You weren't okay from the moment you woke up today.

You walked down the hall to the elevator and got in. Since you had no car you decided to walk to...where ever...You just didn't want to be home.

You stepped out and the old couple greeted you kindly. You stopped your pace to the outside world before turning your attention to the nice couple. 

You smiled and took this opportunity to talk to them, get to know them better. The old women was Mrs. Donut or Sofia, and her husband was Mr. Donut or Henry. They used to run a donut shop downtown but was shut down and given to a monster from the low business.

You were invited into there office for some coffee and donuts to which you happily took up. You didn't know much about the old people in the city but by the look of these two, you guessed there were lonely and sad.

You sat there and talked to them, listening to there stories for hours. Henry was once a proud member of NASA but was laid off after someone framed him and shot him for something he didn't do. He was grumpy but happy that his wife was never hurt or threatened.

The cute love for eachother brought happiness to your own lonely heart. Sofia was a big time pastry maker till a close friend of hers stole her work and recipes. Sofia let it happen but got to work in her own little shop with her husband by her side. 

They had no kids, no family left. Only themselves making you sad and hug them. You made a mental note to visit them even when you moved out of the building. 

You told them about the skeleton monsters and your mixed feelings about being a monster supporter and a monster hater. They comforted you like true parents, something that brought you to tears.

Your mother never pulled you into a true hug, it was always fake and dressed up in front of people. Your father could careless and would pat your head or wink at you. 

You were starting to like old people, they were so kind and full of stories that sound fun to listen to. They had to get back to work so you had to leave.

You promised to visit more once you left and went outside. You took in the air before calling up Ellie to see if she could help you with your problem at the apartment.

You smiled when she picked up

"Hello cutie, how can I help you?" Ellie said with her cheerful way

"My apartment is full of skeletons, my couch is dead, and I'm needing to work on school. Help?" You asked and she sighed into the phone.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, you could tell she wasn't happy with what you said making going back harder now.

"I don't know...I just don't want to go back in there..." You honestly said to her and she took a second before replying.

"You wanna crash at my place?" she asked and you smiled at the thought of crashing at her place.

"Sure" You said softly.

"But first we need to talk to the skeletons in your closet...or appartment" She said and you groaned

"Why?" You asked and she huffed into the phone.

"You let someone get away with something once it makes room for them to do it again. I can help you but you need to do it yourself. I want you to fly my little bird! Let your wings sore!" She said joking around at the end making you chuckle and roll your eyes.

"Fine..." you said softly unsure about your know words when it came to this.

"I'll be over in thirty, you gonna be okay waiting?" She asked and you smiled

"Yeah, I'm just chillin outside anyway" you said looking out the ground kicking some small pebbles.

"Cool Beans, see you soon!" 

"See you soon" You said before hanging up. You looked at your phone before pocketing it once more. You didn't want to go back and face them. Tell those strangers even your moving out...of your own home...You were now glad to have called Ellie.

You walked to the curb and sat down on the side to wait. The cold air of the air of the day not to harsh for the afternoon. Halloween is coming soon so the trees will start to shed there dying leafs.

You sighed as you smelled smoke, a cigar smoke. You sat up confused before a cig was offered to you from your side view. 

You jolted before wiping your head to the side to see Stretch smoking next to you. When did he get here!? You were so confused and shocked that he started chuckling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Was offering one cause I thought you needed one" He said shaking the cig in his hand again before you frowned

"I don't smoke..." You said turning back to the way you were hoping he will leave you alone.

"So whatcha doin out here?" He asked and you couldn't help but frown. Your sass was building up and you were trying not to blow up in his face.

"Waitin" You said shortly and as sweetly as you could. You bet Stretch heard your anger threw your voice and leaned back as he began smoking.

He didn't say a word making the tension between you two harder to ignore by the passing seconds. You wished Ellie would come faster, you didn't want to be here anymore than you have too.

"sorry" You flinched at the sudden word from stretch that you weren't expecting. You had to interrogate further.

"Why are you saying sorry?" You said a little too much sass than your own liking. 

"We came uninvited and caused a mess in your place" He said shortly and you sighed at this.

"Why did you guys come over?" You asked before finally taking a look at Stretch. He had dark bags under his eye sockets, his jacket dirty and worn out more than before.

"Well, were having our own troubles...need a break sometimes..." he said letting a puff of smoke out. You could tell he was not telling you the whole story

"Something wrong with your place?" You asked and he sighed

"Yeah, basically..." he said before eyeing you. You took this as it was. Assuming that Blue and Stretch just lost there home.

"And what's with Red and his brother?" You asked and Stretch rubbed his skull

"Same as us..." He said and you frowned at what he was signaling. There homeless now, and are looking for places to crash at. 

You sighed softly as you now had a soft heart for the people you were angry with seconds ago. They were having there own troubles but...

"Why break my couch" You said with a frown and Stretch nodded

"Yeah...we had a fight and the couch was in the middle of it...sorry" He said a visible sweat on his skull with pleading sockets. For some reason you saw Papyrus in him, pleading to you to not kick him out.

You groaned before rubbing your face at this

"Everyone still inside?" You asked and he nodded

"Yeah..." his verbal reply did nothing to help that Ellie got hear and looked pissed off. You got up and ran to her quickly. She stopped when you grabbed her hand gently.

"Ellie, calm down...Stretch told me what happened..." You whispered and she hummed

"Good, they all need to have apologizes ready" She said and you were okay she seemed to calm down more but you were still worried she may freak out at Red and his brother being in your place.

"Okay...Stretch can take us up..." You said not knowing how to tell her the monsters are still in your apartment and won't be leaving...

Ellie and you went to the door Stretch got the que to put out his cig and join the party. He followed us into the elevator and the ride up was awkward as hell. 

You didn't know how to break the silents and Stretch seemed to not help with him on his phone. Ellie was staring straight ahead for her destination. Her eye patch making her look deadly in a way.

You dreaded the elevator door opening and you followed closely behind Ellie as she walked up to the painfully loud apartment. You sweat as she opened the door and walked in with you and Stretch behind.

Blue and Edge were yelling at each other once more but this time Red was in the mix, Papyrus was trying to calm everyone down while Sans was on his phone. Ellie sighed before turning to you.

"Cover your ears" She said sweetly before reaching into her bag and pulling out an air horn. You quickly covered your ears as she set it off. The loud sound startling the group into shutting up. 

Once the air horn stopped Ellie put it back before she cleared her throat. You slowly peeled your hands off your ears at this.

"Why are there six skeletons in this small apartment, a couch broken to pieces, and Y/N not wanting to stay in her known damn home. Four skeletons need to shut up or leave and two need to listen. You boys have thirty-seconds to choose" She said sharply. 

The group took a minute before Red and his brother made there way to the broken couch. Red sitting by it while his brother leaned against the wall staring at you...or glaring.

Stretch and Blue went to hid in the kitchen as a nervous Sans and Papyrus came up to you and Ellie. They looked like scared children that are being punished for there actions.

Once everyone was in place Ellie looked to you before the boys giving you the go ahead. You glupped as you stepped forward, the stress killing you as you looked at the two brothers.

"I'm moving out...but you guys can stay. Ellie and I will pay for the bills till you guys get on your feet." You said watching Papyrus slump a little and Sans sweat more.

"Y/N wants to help you boys out and I talked with Blue about him staying here. I don't know about the other two skeletons right now and for right now I could care less for them. I'll help you pack your things Y/N but it's your choice when to leave" Ellie said gently rubbing your back softly.

You sweat at the pressure and eyes on you, you just...didn't want to be here anymore...it held too much pain. You nodded softly

"I am fine with moving out today, we can even get you guys food from the store and...a new couch..." You said softly looking at the ground, unsure of your own words as you said them. You didn't want to see how sad Papyrus was.

"I Understand Human, I'm Glad You Want To Help Us Out. But You Don't Need To" Papyrus said softly. 

"It's okay Papyrus, we want to" Ellie said your thoughts making you nod in agreement

"If that's whatcha want kiddo, then it's fine with me" You heard Sans said, not knowing how he felt with his calm attitude. You held onto Ellie before she took you to your room. You didn't look up from the floor as you could face them...

Once inside your room you found yourself curled up on the bed doubting yourself like all the times your parents gaslighted you or made you feel like you were making the wrong decision. Ellie left you be but sat next to you.

You took a minute to relax and calm your beating heart. You slowly then turned your head to her and looked her over.

"So...what's with the air horn?" You asked softly and she looked at you shocked before laughing at your question.

"I was not expecting you to ask that! Oh wow!" She laughed making you chuckle with her. It took her a minute to calm down before she smiled.

"I was gonna prank a co worker but then I used it here. I think I'm gonna keep on me for now on" She said making you chuckle more.

"Now I'm scared your gonna use it more" You said and she chuckled with you.

"I might" She said before you got up and looked over your room. Time to pack up...You slowly got up and began to pack up your things.

Ellie started to help once you got the bags and boxes out. You weren't as happy as last time...in fact you weren't happy to pack up at all. 

Packing seemed long and sad as you went around the room with Ellie going through your things. Ellie slowly started to talk to you.

She asked you your dream room, your dream job, things that made you smile. Your art works, how you want to own a museum one day.

You talked with Ellie for a bit about art and how you loved the new and different when it comes to art. That brought a smile to your face and the time to fly faster. 

You sighed once your small room was packed up again. You didn't realize how fast it took you to pack up, but you now had Ellie helping you so you could understand why it went by so fast. 

She smiled and started to pick up somethings

"I'm gonna load up the car, you take your time on saying your good-byes" She said before heading out. You sighed before looking around the now barely filled room. Your bed neatly stripped down and your closet empty.

You slowly made your way to the living room. Papyrus and Sans' door shut as you went. You walked out and saw no one there...The ruined couch gone. 

You slowly went into the kitchen and saw the place was spotless. It felt empty, You didn't have the courage to knock on their doors.

You got yourself a glass of water and made note of picking things up for tacos and spaghetti. You downed your water and cleaned up before going to help load up. 

You guessed texting good-bye will suit your needs of not facing them. You picked up some bags and headed out. 

You opened the door to Ellie who quickly took your load from your hands, you went back to grab the rest and join her to the elevator ride. You sighed in the elevator.

"You okay?" Ellie asked and you sighed

"Sure..." You said sarcastically and Ellie nudged you as the elevator door opened. 

"How was the good-byes?" She said as you two strolded out to her car. The day slowly becoming night as you don't remember having lunch. 

"Non-existing" You simply replied as she put her load in the trunk. you put your things in the back seats.

"What do you mean?" She asked and you sighed once more.

"I think there gone or asleep...either way, I'm not up to bothering them" You said shutting the door to the car and checking your phone for the time.

"Y/N...Your not bothering them with telling them your leaving. They need to know. Now go get the rest, say your leave and leave your keys for them. I'll keep the car warm" She said as you slumped and slowly made your way inside.

You walked past the empty front desk into the elevator. You banged your head on the wall on the ride up to your now old room.

Once the elevator door opened you shuffled your feet to the door and walked in. You grabbed your key from your key ring and took it off setting it on the kitchen counter before slowly looking to there shut doors. 

You went to Papyrus' first knocking softly and waiting. You held your breath for a bit before knocking again with a sweat.

No answer...You didn't open the door to check as you went to Sans' room. Knocking and listening, the same thing...This time you opened his door to a every messy room...but no Sans.

You huffed before shutting the door going to grab a sticky note and leave it with the keys. You told them you still want to stay in contact with them but you were leaving your key with them.

You put the sticky note on the key and said your silent good-byes to the apartment. You left and locked the door before slowly walking down the hall to the small rusty old elevator. 

You got in and pressed the button. Your ride down was faster than before as you got out and went to Ellies running car. You got in the warm car and smiled sadly at her.

"We can go now" You said and Ellie took the que to drive home. You leaned back and watched the apartment building leave your sight as you closed your eyes and let your tired mind rest for a bit.

"Stress isn't good for anyone, I'll order some take out when we get home...what do you want?" You barely heard Ellie as you fell asleep in record time. But you did feel her rub your back gently as you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like Ellie :)
> 
> Have a Great Day :) 


	22. Chapter 21 will be coming out next year

Hey everyone! Long time no talk and well I'm not doing okay. 

Everytime I write this story I make it super depressing which in the next ten chapters are NOT supposed to be. 

I'm gonna be holding off on posting till 2021 as I need to find an even ground to stand on. I'll make chapters when ready but won't post anything till 2021 for I want to kick off the new year with 3+ chapter kick off. 

I plan on ending this book by the end of 2021 or even the middle as this story is short and sweet. 

I may or may not request help writing but that is unknown right now. If you want to help, comment me please.

I need to finish this year at peace with some things. Be good to yourselfs and happy holidays.

Posted on December 7th 2020

Will update after Jan 5th 2021


End file.
